Challenging Fate
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: When Kyo Sohma the cat, falls in love with a character I made up, Mei Sohma the tiger Yes I took Kisa’s place. Will the Sohma’s allow it? What is to be said for a monster loving a princess? Will they stay together always?
1. Chapter 1

My Characters:

Mei Sohma- The tiger (Yes, I took Kisa's place. Deal with it. I would've taken Rin's horse, but she's just too creepy and cool... with a really nice outfit.) Used in all of my Rp's simply cuz I'm too lazy to think of a new one.

Age-17

Height-5'6

Hair- Really long white-blond hair

Eyes-crystal blue

Clothes: Ususally leather

Looks: Really pale, but in a pretty, not creepy, way. She's skinny and fairly pretty with a really large smile.

Note: Slightly pyscotic.

Oh, and to all you Fruit's Basket fans, I've made some major changes. They're still posessed by the zodiac, but don't change when hugged by the opposite sex. Instead, they can change at will and when they're weak. (It's my fanfiction, I can do what I want.)

"Well if you hate is so much, then leave!" Kyo shouted

Mei growled.

"I didn't say I hated it here. I said I hated it here with you. As in I hate you."

Mei grinned slightly.

"Honestly Kyo-kun, you'd think you'd be smarter by now, but I guess you really are just a stupid cat."

Kyo hissed.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Right, you're just... how do they say it? Academically challenged."

"I'm not challenged!"

"Really Kyo... you should get a hold on that temper, it's not healthy."

Kyo growled and reached for a vase to hurl at Mei. A hand reached out to stop him. Shigure.

"Kyo!"

Mei whined.

"Gure-nii, Kyo was going to hurt me." ((Gure-niibig brother Shigure))

(Note: Mei does this a lot, whine to get her way.)

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Shigure, she's doing it again!"

Shigure rolled his eyes. Mei flicked her long white-blonde hair.

"Well, I couldn't help over hearing your conversation and maybe Kyo's right."

Both their jaws dropped.

"Huh?" Mei asked

"I'm not kicking you out." Shigure explained "But maybe you should leave, take a break for a few days. Seeing as how Kyo lacks the competence to be sent away..."

"Hey!"

"And you two clearly need a break from each other..."

Mei brightened.

"You know Gure-nii..."

"He's not your big brother." Kyo muttered

"**Gure-nii**... you might be right." Mei said "I'll go away for a while. It'll be fun."

She skipped away.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kyo mumbled.

"Of course. I mean, how much trouble could one little blonde cause?"

"Shigure, we are talking about Mei here."

"Oh yeah."

Elsewhere, several days later, Seto Kaiba made his way down a busy street. Hands in his pockets, head held low, no destination in mind.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up.

"How do you feel about cheesecake?"

"About what?"

"Cheese-- well see, I'm doing this survey... oh forget it. My name's Mei."

She extended her hand. Kaiba took it and shook it, then eyed the skinny, long haired, pale yet black leather clad beauty before him. She winked at him with a crystal blue eye.

"Why, where are you manners? Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

Kaiba eyed her strangely.

"You don't know?"

"Well Honey, if I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Kaiba continued to stare. Most people around here knew oh too well who he was. Seto Kaiba. Billionair. Owner of Kaiba Corp and most importantly, creater of the latest in dueling technology and a master duelist himself.

"You know, if you keep staring that hard, you'll burn your eyes out."

"Sorry, it's just that most people around here know me..."

"Well, I'm not like most people, nor am I from around here. So... enlighten me... I already told you my name..."

"Oh... Seto."

"Seto, I like it." Mei said "Like Seth, but not... Seto... very cool."

Kaiba finally released her hand.

"Well..." He began

"So what's your favorite food?"

"Huh?"

"Fav food... you."

"Oh... uh.."

"Me? I like ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Uh.."

"I like vanilla. I like to put toppings on it. Do you like toppings?"

"Well..."

"I do. I like all kinds of toppings... sprinkles, chocolate chips... even caramel. Do you like caramel?"

"Well actually..."

"I do. I love it. It just kind of melts in your mouth. Now, caramel can be pronounced two ways, which do you pronounce it?"

"I--."

"Cool, me too."

They continued talking like this... well mainly Mei talking and interupting and Kaiba getting in only 1 or 2 words in at a time. Until Kaiba happened to glance at his over priced watch.

"Look, it's getting--."

"Late? I figured... time flies when you're having fun right?"

"Yeah, it just wisked right past me." Kaiba muttered "It's late... I should get you home."

"Uh..."

"You do have a home don't you?"

"Well Seto... define home?"

"A place to stay?"

"Define 'place' and 'stay'."

"Well, where are you sleeping?"

"I dunno." Mei said, shrugging

"Where are your things?"

"On my back." She replied, turning and showing her backpack

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand

"Seto? Where are we--."

"It's a surprise."

"But what..."

"You'll see when we get there."

"So, you're the famous Seto Kaiba?" Mei asked, looking around his penthouse.

He nodded, sliding off his coat.

"And that's why you didn't tell me your last name?"

He nodded again. Mei sat down on a couch and yawned.

"You thought I'd care?"

"Most do."

"Hon, look at me. Do you honestly think I care about anything in life?"

Kaiba shrugged.

"So, you at least have a good heart, if not a great conversation ability..." Mei said "Are you going to let me sleep here?"

He nodded.

"Cool." Mei said, stretching "I'll take the couch, but first, I'm gonna shower."

Later that night, Kaiba stirred in his sleep. He rolled onto his side on his bed, and saw a small lump in the covers.

He reached out and touched it. It wiggled. He touched it again. It giggled this time.

"Seto. I'm ticklish."

"Mei?" He demanded

"Mmm-hmm."

"What are you doing in here?"

"In where?"

"In my bedroom... In my bed!"

"It was cold out there." She said, turning to face him "It's warm in here." She reached out and touched his cheek "You're warm."

Kaiba moved her hand away.

"You could've warned me before."

"Before what?"

"Before you came and slept in my bed."

"Well." Mei said, scooting closer "You were sleeping so peacefully Sweetie. I didn't want to wake you."

Kaiba sighed and laid on his back, preparing to go back to sleep. Suddenly, Mei's arms were around him.

"I'm still cold." She said, laying her head on his chest.

Despite himself, he wrapped his arms loosley around Mei. He felt her hand under his shirt, rubbing around his belly button. He turned his head to tell her to stop, but then, somehow their lips found each other...

When he awoke in the morning Kaiba still on top of Mei. He burried his face in the pillow, refusing to look at the blonde he was so suddenly taken with.

Kaiba knew almost nothing about her, in fact, except for the fact that her name was Mei, and spell M-E-I not M-A-Y... which is an old lady name in her opinion... Kaiba knew nothing about her at all.

He figured she was pretty strange, besides the way she talked and dressed, and also the things she said, she also; for reasons unknown to him; purred in her sleep.

He finally looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. She really was cute. Mei stirred and looked up at him.

"Yawn." She said

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying this new thing where-- never mind. Sleep well?"

Kaiba nodded.

"I guess I make a comfortable pillow?"

He nodded again.

"Should I move?" He asked

Mei shook her head.

"No. I like you here. You're not heavy, and besides. I just... never mind."

Kaiba brushed back Mei's hair.

"Stop it." He said

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking sad."

Mei raised an eyebrow as Kaiba slid off of her and put on his robe and moved to the living room couch where Mei was originally supposed to sleep.

Mei follwed.

"Does that usually work?"

"What?"

"Telling everyone what to do? Commanding their very lives?"

"Usually."

"What about with your girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends?"

Mei nodded.

"You mean you don't have one? A hot, rich, young guy like you doesn't have girls crawling all over him?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"Something about me just turns them off."

"Must be your colorful personality."

Kaiba shifted in his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's face it Seto, you're not exactly the warmest guy... emotionally anyways... to be around. You push people away. Those that try to be your friends. Those that try to love you. You're cold to them, and you push them until they give up and walk away. And you know that's true."

Kaiba stood, angry.

"What do you know?" He shouted "You barely even know me."

"I don't need to Kaiba-kun." Mei said evenly, standing behind the couch "I can see it in your eyes. You long for someone to be close to you, but you don't want them to hurt you. And you don't want to hurt them."

Kaiba calmed down, then sat back down on the couch.

"How do you know this--."

"I told you Seto. I can see it in your eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul and I can read your eyes quite well. They're the same eyes of someone I know."

Kyo drummed his fingers angrily.

"Where is she? She hasn't called in days."

The phone rang. Kyo jumped for it, but Yuki got there first.

"Hello?"

"Is it Mei?" Kyo asked

"Yes that's fine. See you then." Yuki said, hanging up."No, it was Hatori. He's on his way over here." Yuki grinned slighly "You miss her, don't you?"

"She only went to the store."

"I'm not talking about Miss Honda. You know that. I'm talking about--."

"I know! I know! And I do not miss her!"

Yuki shook his head.

"Kyo, it's okay to miss her. She really cares about you, and you her. It's natural to be worried."

"I'm not worried!"

"Then why do you jump every time the phone rings, hoping it'll be her?"

Kyo lowered his head.

"Alright, you damn rat. You win! I do miss her.. and I'm worried.. Mei's not a real big person you know? She's small and tiny..."

"Imagining her right now aren't you?"

"SHUT UP! The point is... she... she's so little. I'm not sure if she can take care of herself."

"Mei's smart... she can..."

"No. I mean... what if someone... Ugh!" Kyo put his hands to his head "Why am I so irritated? Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

"Maybe because... you love her?" Yuki asked

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair.

"You saw all that in my eyes huh?"

Mei nodded.

"It's my special power."

Kaiba almost smiled.

"So... is this what you do all day?" Mei asked "When you're not working?"

Kaiba nodded. Mei reached out and began to rub his shoulders. He sighed contently.

"Just sit and stare..." Mei murmered, still rubbing, then she got a bright idea "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The phone rang. Kyo jumped up and this time beat Yuki to it.

"Mei?"

"Weird way to answer the phone. But yes."

"Mei--." He said, sounding relieved

"Kyo--." She said softly "Kyo-kun, it Gure-nii there?"

"Uh... he's around here somewhere..."

"What about Aaya? Is he there?"

"Nope. I think he's out of town."

"Aw. I really wanted to talk to him. Oh well, let me talk to Gure-nii."

"Alright..." Kyo said, then "Mei?"

"Huh?"

"You're alright, right... you're safe and everything?"

He could almost feel Mei smile.

"Yep! Right as rain and safe as houses." She said, cheerily "Though I was never exactly fond of those sayings. I mean rain really can't be right or wrong... well, I guess if it flooded and killed someone, it could be wrong... And I don't get the houses one. I mean, people get murdered in houses all the time, and what about abusive families? Since when did houses become so safe?"

There was a murmer in the background.

"Okay, fine Seto." Mei said "Kyo... Shigure?"

"Oh, right."

A moment later, Shigure answered the phone.

"Mei?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Gure-nii, you can put up with an extra house guest for a few days."

"Sure.. when and who?"

"In a few days... and it's a surprise."

"Well... fine then... you take care Mei."

"I will Gure-nii... you finish those pages for your editor."

Shigure laughed.

"Oh... you were serious."

He laughed again. Mei hung up.

"We're all set." Mei said, looking down at Kaiba

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

"And what, suck the fun out of it?"

She walked over to the bookshelf. She laughed.

"You have a lot of books by Shigure Sohma."

"Yeah, he's pretty good. Pretty hard to find on account of all his pen names."

Mei giggled again.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just never met anyone who actually has any of his books."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

Mei nodded.

"He's my nii-san." She said "Well, not really, but he's close enough."

Mei grinned.

"Let's take a bubble bath."

She headed for the bathroom.

"Wha-- why?"

"Because... I said so. Now.." She said, running the water "Take off that robe."

Kaiba did as he was told. Mei removed her's too and poured in some bubble bath. Then sat down in the large tub as it filled. Kaiba sat in front of her as she rubbed his chest. He leaned back, his eye lids felt heavy.

"Mei?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"19."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kaiba sighed and leaned further back into Mei's arms.

"You know..." Mei said, wrapping her legs around Kaiba "I'm about five foot six... so that's roughly sixty six inches of pure comfort wrapped around you."

Kaiba almost laughed.

"So... now, maybe you'd want me to know your story?"

Kaiba turned and looked at her, Mei smiled.

"Please?"

Kyo laid on his back on the floor, his eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. But he wasn't really focused on it. His mind was wandering to Mei.

_Did he love her?_ He wasn't sure. Granted, she's pretty cute and funny, but she's always been really evil towards him... and pretty violent. Yet... some part of him didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed her spontanity and ability to just laugh everything off. Maybe he did love her. He wasn't sure.

Rolling over on his side, Kyo smiled, remembering a time a few months ago, when they'd had a huge fight. Mei had tried apologizing, but he wasn't listening and tried to leave. Of course Mei followed him, tackled him to the ground and sat on him until he agreed to make up with her. Granted they ended up fighting again that night, only about three hours later. But even though he never told her, that meant a lot to him. The fact that she cared enough to do that, to hold him to the ground when most would've just given up and left him.

Then his mind wandered to her smile. To her laugh. Her hair. Her tiny form that was so tough, but looked as if one really hard wind would blow her clean over. Her attitude, which could make even the biggest of men quake in their boots.

Suddenly Kyo sat up.

"Oh my God..."

"Wow, that's so... moving. There should be a movie, or at least a book."

Kaiba smiled.

"And yet." Mei said "It seems very lonley. Now I see why you are, how you are... you just... you're just used to being alone."

"You aren't?"

Mei shook her head.

"Nope. I have a very large and unusal family." Mei said "I'm never really alone, even when I want to be. There's always something or someone hanging around."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Ran away? Oh... no... I didn't run away... I just took a break for a while... I needed to get out for a while... so I left."

"Oh, my mistake."

"It's cool." Mei replied "Still... I do wonder what everyone is up to right now."

"I'm in love with Mei."

Kyo was surprised at his own words. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it before. Mei was beautiful. Smart. Witty. They had so much in common. He was so deeply in love with this girl. And as soon as she got home, he would tell her. Tell her how much he loved her. How much she meant to him.

But what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she hated him? Truely despised him and every thing associated with him? What would he do then?

Then again, what if she did love him? Felt how he suddenly felt? Then would they live happily ever after? Move away from the Sohmas and have a nice life somewhere? Somewhere far? Would the Sohmas allow it? Would Akito? The majority of the familly hated Kyo, but almost everyone loved Mei, even Akito, who even actually jokes with her from time to time. They would never let someone as precious as Mei go with someone like him. The cat.

What on earth was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, a taxi pulled up in front of Sohma house. Kaiba and Mei got out their things and took in the sight before them.

"It feels like forever since I've been here... good old Sohma house... or Shigure Sohma house... I actually don't even live here... I live at the Main House... but I like it here better, and am over here so much that Gure-nii just gave me a room."

"Wait... Sohma... you're a Sohma!"

"Yes. I figured you knew."

"No I didn't know!" Kaiba said, paying the taxi driver

"Oh... well I told you Shigure was my nii-san, I figured you'd just make the connection."

"I thought you meant like he was a family friend."

"Nope. He's my cousin/nii-san."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but none the less smiled at his pretty blonde... girlfriend?

Kyo clenched his fists angrily. He couldn't believe Mei brought someone. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. Mei was apparently seeing someone. Or had just met someone and slept with them, which given Mei was the most likely circumstance.

"I guess I have my answer." Kyo muttered "It's just not meant to--."

There was a knock on the door.

"Kyo-kun? Can I come in?"

It was Mei.

"Yes."

The door slid open, Mei entered, long hair falling slightly amuck, crystal blue eyes shining. Her low rise jeans and small tee shirt showed her tiny stomach. Kyo wanted so badly to just take her in his arms, but of course, didn't.

"I missed you." She said, sitting on the floor, indian style

Kyo sat in front of her.

"I missed you too."

"I"m sorry about the fight we had before I left."

"It's alright."

Mei smiled.

"That's what I like about us Kyonkichi."

"**I told you! Don't call me Kyonkichi!"**

Mei grinned.

"I know. I just love how red your face gets. It's really cute."

_Cute?_

"Anyways, what I like about us... is that, no matter how much we fight, no matter how much we swear and say we hate each other... a little while later, all is forgiven."

Mei smiled again, lowering her head. Her hair fell in her face.

"It's like my safety blanket." She said, blushing

Kyo brought his hand to her face, brushing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Mei... I thought you should know... I realized that I'm..."

"Oh , did you meet Seto?"

"Yeah." Kyo said, lying "Seems nice."

"He is. He and Yuki seem to be hitting it off rather nicely."

Downstairs Kaiba and Yuki sat, drinking tea with Shigure, who was reading. Yuki and Kaiba sat in silence, staring at each other and drinking tea, as if having their own private conversation.

Shigure so freaked out that he stood and left the room.

"Weird." He muttered

"Oh, did you want to tell me something?" Mei asked, looking at Kyo

"No... never mind..."

Mei smiled softly.

"You sure?"

"I can't remember what it was." Kyo said

Mei touched his cheek.

"Well, it's late... good night Kyo-kun, see you in the morning."

That morning, Kyo woke early. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and walked over to Mei's room. He carefully cracked the door and peered in.

Mei was asleep in Seto's arms, well actually, on top of Seto, in his arms. Her hair was tossled, but she slept peacefully, almost happily.

Kyo sighed and closed the door.

Mei stirred and woke up.

"Kyo-kun?"

But nonetheless, she went back to sleep.

Kaiba had been there for three days now, and was really enjoying himself. Everyone was taking a liking to him, and Mei was happy about that.

What she wasn't happy about was Kyo.

"Kyo-kun..." She muttered "What's going on with you?"

He had been so secretive lately. So quiet with her and she didn't understand why. Not that they were always the best of friends, but Mei felt like she could always talk with Kyo, and he with her.

She found him standing at the entrance to the woods, staring at nothing.

"Kyo?"

He looked at her for a moment, then turned away.

"Hey." She said "I've been looking for you."

"Well here I am."

"Kyo... are you mad at me?"

Kyo turned to her, slightly shocked.

"Why--."

"It's just that... you haven't been talking to me very much lately... and it's starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry." He said simply "It's just that..."

"Just what?"

Kyo swallowed.

"I've been meaning to tell you something... but with your boyfriend..."

Mei laughed.

"Kyonkichi, Seto isn't my boyfriend."

"He's not?'

"No. He's just a friend... with benefits granted. But we talked, and we both decided we like it that way. We're not dating... but we're just... friends. He's going home tonight anyways... actually, his taxi should be here by now... I'll be right back."

Mei hurried away. Kyo took in what she said.

"Not her boyfriend..." He muttered "Weird."

Mei returned shortly.

"Seto's gone... what were you saying?"

"That I wanted to tell you... that I... I l--." He sighed, running his finger through his hair

Mei sat on the ground, indain style and looked up at him, expectantly. Kyo sat too.

"Kyo, whatever it is. Just say it. There's no one here but us.. and you can tell me anything. You know that."

Kyo nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that I realized... that I... I love you."

Mei smiled sweetly.

"I love you too Kyo-kun." She said, ruffling his hair

"No. Mei... I mean, I love you... as in I'm in love with you."

Mei's smile faded quickly, and was replaced with a confused look.

"Huh?" She asked

"I'm in love with you."

"Wha--."

"Mei, I know we fight a lot and everything, but... I realized how much I really care about you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way about me... but... I love you Mei Sohma.. so so much."

Mei's face was blank. Kyo stared at her, worried.

"Mei..."

But suddenly, Mei's lips were on his, her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too, Kyon-Kyon."

"**STOP IT!"**

****Mei giggled.

The water in the pool was cool around Kyo and Mei. Mei shifted in Kyo's lap, holding onto him tighter as the gentle current rocked Kyo ever so slightly.

"I'm cold." She murmered

"Oh? Do you want to get out?"

Mei shook her head.

"No. I like it here. But I'm cold."

"Do you want to swim? It'll warm you up."

"No, I'm good here." She said, burrying her head deeper in his shoulder

"You know, you remind me of a six year old."

"Well Kyo, that'd make you a petafile wouldn't it?"

"Dammit Mei! I'm just saying that you act like a little kid sometimes."

"Yeah, but it's cute though."

Kyo had to agree, it was rather cute. Mei shifted in his lap.

"Stop wiggling around."

"You know you like it." Mei teased

"Yeah, but here isn't the place for that."

Mei frowned, but none the less stopped shifting. Kyo wrapped his arms tighter around Mei.

"I love you Kyo-kun."

"I love you too Mei-Chan."

Tohru smiled at them from the opposite end of the school pool.

"It's nice seeing them together isn't it?" She said to Yuki

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that damn cat doesn't deserve someone like Mei."

"Oh."

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

Mei kissed Kyo's slightly damp neck.

"I love you."

"You already said that. Now, what do you want?"

"Can we get some ice cream later?"

Kyo nodded.

"Sure."

Mei smiled.

"You sure do know how to treat a girl Kyo." Mei said, facing him and kissing him softly

"God, they're so cute it makes you want to hurl don't it?" Uo said

"My thoughts exactly." Said Yuki "Minus the cute part."

"Don't tell me you like Mei." Uo said

"No. Not like that anyways... but I'm fond of her."

Kyo returned the kiss, his hands slowly reaching for the string to Mei's bikini top.

"Hey Kyo!" Uo shouted "Don't forget you're in a public place and there are others present."

Kyo reluctantly pulled away from Mei's lips and smiled at her.

"Later." She murmered, "Let's go over there, engage in conversation and all that.." She said, sliding behind Kyo and onto his back. He rolled his eyes, but none the less carried her over to the others.

"Hey Mei!" Tohru said, smiling

Mei smiled back.

"Hey Tohru... how've you been."

"Fine, and you?"

"Peachy." Mei mumbled

Kyo looked back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?

"Because you only say peachy when somethings wrong."

"I do not."

"You do to."

Mei rolled her eyes.

"Kyo, I'm fine. Trust me."

"Trust you? Last time I did that I was hog-tied..."

Mei cleared her throat.

"Never mind."

"But I'm fine... and rather hungry." She said "Let's go get something to eat."

"So Mei." Uo said "You don't go to our school right?"

Mei shook her head.

"Nope."

"I don't know much about you..." Uo continued "You live at the Sohma main house?"

Mei nodded.

"Technically, but I'm over Shigure's house so much that you might as well say I live there."

"What about your parents?"

Mei's eyes fell.

"My parents..."

Kyo sensed her awkwardness.

"You know, I'm sick of this place." Kyo said "I'm full anyways... why don't we just go get some ice cream?"

Later that night, Mei knocked on Kyo's door. He opened it.

"Mei." He said "Come to say good night?"

Mei nodded.

"Yes. And to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I think we should see Akito."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"I think we should... or I should tell him."

"Mei... why?"

"Because... I think as the head of the family he deserves to know."

Mei kissed him.

"Regardless of what he says, or does... it's not going to change anything between us, I promise."

Kyo reluctantly nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo stood on the roof of the Main House, waiting anxiously. Mei had been in there for a long time, at least an hour, and he was worried.

_What if something went wrong?_

"But Akito... about why I'm really here..."

Akito stopped laughing, and his smile slowly faded and he looked at Mei with adoring eyes.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something..."

Akito scooted closer to her on the floor.

"What is it?"

"It's..."

"It's okay, you can tell me. Go on. I won't be upset. I promise."

He touched her cheek. Mei kissed his hand.

"I... Akito... I love Kyo."

Akito removed his hand and looked at her strangely.

"I'm in love with him. Really. He makes me feel... safe somehow."

Akito stared at her, in silence.

"When I'm with him, I don't think about the rest of the world. All the pain just goes away. And I'm filled with happiness... he makes me smile, he makes me laugh. When I'm in his arms, I just feel so warm inside."

Once again, Akito touched her cheek, brushing back the hair of the girl he viewed as a sister. One who _he _loved deeply, who he cared for.

"And I'll understand if you don't approve of it. After all, you're known for your intense hatred of Kyo... but I'm still going to see him. You can't do anything to change that. I promise you."

Akito brought Mei's eyes up to meet his. Then kissed her on the forehead.

"Mei. If you really love him..."

"I do."

"And if I really can't stop Mei Sohma, the tiger from loving Kyo Sohma, the cat... then... so be it."

Mei looked up at him, alarmed.

"I won't stop you."

Mei smiled, and embraced Akito.

"Thank you."

The door to the Main House opened, and Mei exited, not saying a word. Her head was held low, hands in her pockets, she looked even smaller than she was. Kyo jumped off the roof and ran to her.

"Mei... are you..."

She didn't look up at him.

"What happened?"

Silence. Kyo brushed back her hair, and brought her face up to his.

"Mei?"

Silence. Then Mei surprised him. She tackled him to the ground and kissed him.

"Is that a good tackle/kiss or a bad one?" Kyo asked

"Let's go home." Mei said, standing and walking away

"Wha--. Mei what happened? What'd he say?"

But Mei didn't answer, she only continued in silence all the way back to Shigure's house. She opened the door, and Yuki, who was standing there, looked at her.

"What happened?" Yuki asked anxiously

Mei only smiled, and went upstairs.

"She won't say." Kyo said, following

He followed Mei up to his room, and watched her as she stripped down into her underwear and walked over to his dresser, taking out one of Kyo's tee shirts that was way to big for her. She slid it on, and climbed in his bed.

"Mei." Kyo said

Mei shifted under the covers and closed her eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Kyo closed the door, took off his shirt and pants and slid under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mei."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me." He said "What did Akito say?"

Mei turned to face him, her face looking very tired.

"Good news or bad news?"

Mei shrugged.

"Tell me."

"Okay, Kyonkichi..."

"MEI!"

"Fine. Kyo-kun... he's going to let it slide."

"What!"

"He's going to allow it. But, if you ever do anything to hurt me, he said he's going to kill you himself."

Kyo laughed.

"If you don't do it first right?"

"Oh, you know it."

Mei kissed him.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"What do you want?"

"You should buy a bigger bed. I can barely fit."

"Mei... you weigh like 98 pounds."

"99 to be exact."

Kyo chuckled.

"The point is, you could fit on a broom handle." He said "You don't need much space."

"Well excuse me for liking to have room when we..." Mei sighed and turned away from him "Nevermind. It was a stupid idea."

"Mei..." Kyo said "I'm sorry... maybe I'll get a bigger bed... maybe."

Mei turned and faced him, kissing him softly.

"I really do love you, you know that?"

Kyo nodded.

"I know. I love you too."

"Hold me?"

Kyo nodded, rolling onto his back. Mei laid on top of him, and Kyo wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed contently.

In his bedroom, Kaiba sighed. He missed Mei. Maybe he'd give her a call. He wasn't really sure why he missed her so much. She was crazy after all. But crazy in a good way, a funny way. She was probably the only person who could make him smile.

"Maybe I will call her." He muttered

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kyo muttered

Mei squeezed his hand as they went up the escalator.

"I'm sorry. But Tohru, Hana and Uo were all busy, and I don't think you'd like it if I took Yuki swimsuit shopping with me right?"

Kyo shook his head.

"But still, you could've went alone." He said, stepping off onto the third floor.

"All by my lonesom in a big mall? With loads of big scary guys around?" Mei asked "I wanted you to keep me safe." She hugged his arm "Forgive me?"

Kyo reluctantly nodded.

"I guess." He said

Mei grinned.

"And besides, you get to see me model cute swimsuits..." Mei said, winking

"Wait a minuet." Kyo said "You didn't bring me just so you could do that cute grin and get me to buy it for you?"

"And what makes you think that?" Mei said, leading him over to the swimsuits

"Because you didn't bring any money."

Mei winked.

"Guilty as charged." Mei said "But, as a reward, you can pick out anyone you like."

"But I still have to pay for it!"

"But you'll get to see me in it!"

"NO!"

Mei grew sad. She lowered her head, stuck out her lip and whined. Then she began to cry.

"You're mean!" She said, storming away, ironically enough, she crashed right into Yuki.

"Mei?" He asked "Are you okay?"

Mei shook her head, wrapping her arms around Yuki.

"Kyo's being mean." She said

Kyo followed her.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I got bored." He said "Now, what'd you do to her, stupid cat?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"She's upset because I won't pay for her swiming suit."

Yuki pulled Mei off of him.

"Mei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want, I'll buy you one."

Mei's face lit up.

"Really?"

Yuki nodded.

"Thank you!"

She hugged him. Kyo pulled her away.

"Okay, alright, I get it! I'll buy you your stupid swimsuit. Come on."

"No, Yuki's going to buy it for me." Mei said, starting to take Yuki's hand

"Alright, two. I'll buy you two."

"Three."

"Deal. Now come on."

Mei smiled at Yuki.

"You come too." She said "Make sure he doesn't pick out anything too sleazy. Nothing that'll make me look like an even bigger slut."

They both rolled their eyes.

"How about this?"

Yuki and Kyo looked up, at Mei, standing in front of the dressing room.

"No." Yuki said

"YES!" Kyo shouted

"Um... I'm gonna go with no." Mei said, going back into the dressing room

Kyo sighed.

"Do you have to ruin this for me?"

"Do you have to make Mei-chan look like a hooker?" Yuki asked

"No." Kyo said "I'm not."

"That last one covered like three percent of her body."

"And as tiny as Mei is, that's a lot."

"You're sick you know that?"

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend, I should be able to dress her up as I please."

"Sure, when it's just you two that are going to be seeing it. Did you think about that? A swimsuit is going to be worn in a public place. You aren't the only one who'll be seeing Mei-chan in it. Other men will to."

"Right..." Kyo said

"How about this one?" Mei asked, standing out

"I like it." Yuki said

"Me too.." Kyo reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Mei said

All in all, Mei ended up with five new swimsuits instead of the three that Kyo promised. But doing another pout and running to Yuki convinced him to buy them. Mei walked happily between the two, squeezing their hands.

"Let's go to the park." She said "You guys can push me on the swings."

"Okay." Kyo said, smiling at Mei

Mei smiled and turned her head up towards the sky. She hadn't been on the swings in years, and it brought back rather good memories. Yuki and Kyo continued to push her, together, oddly enough. They weren't fighting or argueing, but simply pushing in silence. Mei turned around and smiled at them, who smiled back.

"I remember when I was little..." Mei said "And I loved these swings. They used to make me feel so weightless."

"Like that's a hard job." Kyo muttered

Mei rolled her eyes.

"Anyways." Mei continued "I came here one night, I don't remember why, I think I had a bad dream or something... but I came here, I got on these swings, and just started swinging, even after it started raining, I just kept swinging, I felt safe somehow."

Kyo smiled.

"And the next morning... no one knew where I was... except you two."

Both Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, shocked. They stopped pushing Mei, who got off the swing and turned to face them.

"You probably don't remember."

They shook their heads.

"Well, I don't know how you two knew, but you found me... here... asleep right by this swing, soaking wet and covered in mud. And you took me home. I think that was the only time you two have ever really worked together."

Mei reached out and touched their cheeks.

"I never said thanks."

They both smiled.

"And quite frankly, I don't imagine I ever will."

Kyo could only laugh.

"Come on Mei, get back on so we can finish pushing you."

_We?_

"Okay." Mei said, getting back on, smiling as the warm breeze rushed past her, whiping through her hair, and she smiled and turned her head towards the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aya-nii?" Mei asked

Ayame stood on the front porch, a paper bag in his hand, reaching up to knock on the door. He turned to face Mei and smiled.

"Mei-chan!" He said, stretching out his arms "Come here my little princess!"

Mei ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!" She said, then looked down at his paper bag "Oh, presents?"

"Not this time dear, I brought peaches though, since you all enjoyed them so much last time."

"No presents?" Mei said, frowning

"Oh, well tell you what, why don't you come to my shop tomorrow, and I'll sew you anything you want?"

Mei nodded happily.

"Okay!"

Ayame turned to find Kyo and Yuki nearing the porch.

"Yuki!" Ayame said "How happy are you to see your big brother Ayame on such a lovely day? I mean, it's not every day that people are gifted with my wonderful presence."

Yuki only rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

"Yuki-kun is cold today as usual." Ayame said, releasing Mei and walking into the house

Mei took Kyo's hand and followed. Tohru came from the kitchen.

"Welcome home... oh Ayame-san." She said "What a pleasent surprise."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." He said, shooting a glance at Yuki

"Oh, I do. I'm really glad you decided to stop by today. We always enjoy your vists."

"Speak for youself." Yuki muttered

"Yuki." Mei said "Be nice, Aya-nii came all this way to visit you."

Yuki looked up at Mei, who smiled warmly. Yuki smiled back and sat down.

"So nii-san what have you brought for us today?"

"Oh, more peaches. Since you all liked them so much last ime."

Mei sat down too, as did Kyo and Mei leaned into his shoulder.

"Oh, what's this?" Ayame asked, looking at the two "Young love? How sweet."

Mei smiled.

"And I trust Kyonkichi has been treating you well?"

"Very well." Mei said "He's sweet."

"Well, who knew under all that brashness, Kyon-kyon could be a rather sweet fellow."

**"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!"**

"I thought you liked it when I called you that." Mei said

"I don't mind when you call me it. I never said I liked it."

Mei scooted away from him.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being mean." Mei said

"I'M NOT BEING MEAN!"

"Yes you are, you're shouting at me."

**"I'M NOT SHOUTING AT YOU!"**

Mei hugged Ayame.

"I hate it when he's like this Aya-nii." She whined

Kyo sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, moving to take her back from Ayame "I didn't mean to yell. I just don't like being called Kyon-kyon... or Kyonkichi."

"Oh, I'm never going to stop calling you that." Mei said "No matter how much you don't like it."

Kyo sighed, but Mei slid into his arms and hugged him.

"So, nii-san, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check up on my darling little brother, I thought we could have yet another day of brotherly love."

"In case you haven't noticed, those days never go well."

"But we have to keep trying!" Ayame said "As they say, Rome wasn't built in a day, and of course I didn't become the spectacular person you see before you in a day either."

"Spectacular my a..."

"Kyo!" Mei said

"Kyon-... uh... Kyo-kun, why don't you come with Mei to my shop tomorrow? Help her pick out something?"

"Uh... well..."

"And you too Yuki-kun?"

"Well, I have student council duties..."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes... we've been very busy lately."

"Oh, I understand." Ayame said "You've got to work hard." He said "I guess you get your supreme motivation and drive from me, your older brother Ayame."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have homework." He said, walking off

"Ayame?" Mei asked

He turned to her.

"You really are trying to fix the gap between you and Yuki aren't you?"

Ayame nodded.

"I think it's working." Mei said, smiling warmly

The next day, Kyo and Mei went to Ayame's shop, which he had closed that day for stocking. Ayame greeted them at the door.

"Oh Mei, will you be wanting something special to wear for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Kyo asked, not releasing Mei's hand "What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing." Mei said slyly

"What is it?" Kyo asked

"You'll see." She said, "But no Ayame... I don't need anything for tomorrow... what I do need is something for the upcoming dance at Kyo's school. For me and Kyo."

"That's a little presumptuous of you." Kyo said "Who said I was taking you?"

"Who else would you take?" She asked "Uo?"

"Very funny." Kyo said sarcastically

"So, are you taking me?" Mei asked

"Yes."

"You have to ask." Ayame said

"Huh?"

"Ask her. It's a right of courtship."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Mei, would you go to the dance with me?"

"Um..." Mei said, scratching her chin "I don't know..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, there are a lot of others that want to take me, what makes you so special?"

Kyo leaned down and kissed her.

"That." He said

"Okay, fine. You can take me. But you have to be a perfect gentleman."

"Aren't I always?"

Mei smiled.

"But back to the point Aya-nii. I need a dress... and he needs a tux."

"Oh, what color would you like? Tux I mean? Because our neon pink has been a very large..."

Kyo hit Ayame in the head.

"Don't even finish that." He muttered

Ayame rubbed his head for a moment.

"What about you Mei, have you decided what kind of dress..."

"**_Dress? Did I hear you say dress?"_**

They turned to fine Mine standing behind Mei, that devilsh look in her eye.

"Mi-- Mine?" Mei asked

"Do you need a dress?"

"Well... yes but..."

"Good." She said, taking Mei's arm "I think I have the perfect one for you!"

"But Aya..."

"Don't worry about him." Mine said, pulling Mei away

Kyo scratched his head, not sure of what had just happened.

"Uh..."

"Never you mind Kyo-kun... Mine just has the uncontrolable urge to dress up every pretty girl she sees. I'm sure she'll find something nice for Mei to wear... now... back to you..." Ayame said, too getting Mine's devilish look in his eyes.

Kyo shuttered in fear.

"Ayame?"

After Kyo had tried on several horrendus tuxes of all kinds of colors; green, purple, pink; and a few other things he'd rather not mention, he settled on a pale blue tux, and waited for Mei, who arrived shortly after.

Mine came into the back room, attempting to pull Mei through the curtains.

"Oh come on." She said "We went through all that trouble you can at least let him see."

"No." Mei said, from behind the curtains "I look stupid."

"You do not. You look amazing."

"Mei, come on out." Kyo said "Hell, if I have to wear this... I can at least see you in you."

"But I look silly."

"So do I." Kyo said

Mei sighed and stepped from behind the curtains. Kyo's breath caught.

"Mei..."

She looked beautiful. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, still trailing down her back. Her dress was lovely. Strapless white, it was some what poufy and long, and reminded Kyo of a medeval princess. The dress was so long that Mei sort of tripped over it. But still she looked so beautiful that Kyo couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I told you I look silly..."

She fidgeted with the ribbon around her waist. Kyo smiled at her and neared her.

"No. You don't. You look... beautiful."

Mei looked up at him, blushing.

"Well... if you get this excited over me like this, just wait until the night of the dance."

"Do I have to?" Kyo teased.

Mei hit him playfully.

"I love you." Mei said, smiling

"I love you." Kyo replied, stroaking back her hair

"You look good." Mei said, tugging on his coat tail.

"I was hoping you'd like it..."

"I love it."

"Ah, romance." Ayame said "And I like to think this was made possible by my clothing. Nice work Mine."

"Yay! I got a compliment!" She said, clapping her hands

"Well, I like to give praise where praise is due. And it's definatly due today. Lovely work with Mei. She looks like a princess. Does she not Kyo-kun?"

"Yes, she does."

Mei blushed.

"Well, lets get out of these clothes before something happens to them. You know how much of a jinx I am."

Mei and Kyo changed and Ayame let them have the clothes for free, saying that anyone who looked as lovely as they did in his creations need not pay for them. They were on their way home, when Mei suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Yuki-kun!" Mei said "I can't believe I didn't think about Yuki!" She slapped her forehead "Poor Yuki, who's he going to go with?"

Kyo shrugged.

"I mean, Haru's going with... who knows, but he always somehow has a date... and Momiji is going to be out of town... so... who's going with poor Yuki?"

Suddenly Mei smiled.

"Kyon-kyon?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"What do you want?"

"To let Yuki come to the dance with us."

"Wha--!"

"It won't kill you." Mei said, opening the door

"Whatever you're talking about, I hope it does."

Yuki sat at the table, reading. Mei and Kyo entered and sat down.

"Well Yuki, we were talking about the dance. Kyo and I are going together... who are you taking?"

Yuki looked up at them.

"Miss Honda." He said bluntly "She didn't have anyone to go with either."

"Last resorts huh? Damn rat?"

"Kyo!"

Yuki only stood, and walked from the room.

"Kyo! That was mean!" Mei shouted.

"I-- I'm sorry."

"Now go say that to him!"

Kyo shifted the bag on his arm.

"No way in hell." He said

Mei frowned.

"Not even for me?"

Kyo weakened.

"Alright. Alright... I guess I can go appologize... since it won't kill me and all."

Mei grinned.

"Thank you." She said, taking the bag from his shoulder "I'll put these away."

Kyo knocked on Yuki's door.

"Come in." He said

Kyo opened the door, stepped in and closed it.

"What do you want?"

"I'm supposed to appologize for what I said, but since you and I both know I can't do that..."

"I'll just pretend you did."

"Good. But I did want to say thank you."

"What for?"

Kyo sighed.

"For helping me realize how I felt about Mei." He said "If you hadn't been teasing me that day... I probably never would have even thought about loving her... so thank you."

Kyo looked up. Yuki's jaw was dropped.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"This conversation never leaves this room? Got it? Or I really will kill you."

Yuki reluctantly nodded.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"You really do love her? Don't you?"

He nodded, turned and left.

"So did you?"

"What?" Kyo asked

Mei stopped brushing her hair.

"Talk to Yuki?"

"Oh, yeah." He said

"Good." Mei said, resuming brushing "Ow." She said, snatching through a tangle "This is the negative affect of long hair."

"I like your hair long." Kyo said, running his fingers through Mei's hair "It suits you."

"Well, would you still like me if I cut it off?"

"Of course. I don't love you for your hair Mei. I love you for you."

Mei smiled and set down her brush.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"When's the last time you talked to Kagura?"

"Uh..."

_Oh crap._

"Huh?" Mei asked "It's been a while huh?"

"Uh..."

_Crap crap crap._

"Maybe we should give her a call... just to hang out?"

"No way!"

Mei smiled again.

"I thought as much." She sighed and held out her hand "Kyo, let's go."

Kyo took it.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure... let's... Let's go to the zoo!"

"The zoo?"

"Yeah... I haven't been there in a while!"

Kyo's heart warmed at the smile on Mei's face. She looked so happy, like a little child.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go to the zoo."

Mei and Kyo walked around for a while, looking at the animals and making faces at the monkeys.

"Man, it's hot. You had to pick today to go didn't you?"

Mei smiled.

"Yeah."

Then she spotted a fountain and ran over to it.

"If you're so hot, then cool off!"

Mei sat down on the ledge and pulled off her boots and turned to get in. Kyo rushed over to her, and stopped her, pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" He demanded

"Cooling off. You don't want me to colaspe from heat exaustion do you?"

"Of course not! But that doesn't mean go splashing around in a public fountain!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Kyo."

"What?"

"My feet are burning."

Kyo looked down, realizing that he had pulled Mei onto the sorching asphault.

"Oh..."

Mei only smiled and stepped on Kyo's shoes.

"Mei..."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No... you're light... but..."

"Well... since you won't let me play in the fountain, you can at least buy me some ice cream."

"Oh... okay... what kind?"

"Vanilla is fine." She said, sitting back on the ledge and putting on her boots "I'll meet you by the tiger cage."

"Alright." Kyo said, heading off

Mei smiled and looked down at the tigers, who stared at her.

"Hello." She murmered to her almost kin

She stretched and started to turn away, when she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her blood started to run faster and she didn't know why. She felt as if something primal was awakening in her. Then she looked back down at the tigers, who were still staring at her.

_'They just come to me. With the rat, it's rats, with the dog, it's dogs.'_

_Could they be..._

But before Mei could fininsh the tought, three of the tigers somehow leaped from the in ground cage, and ran at her. Mei froze in fear, unable to move.

"MEI!"

A pair of arms grabbed and snatched her out of the way. She was still paralized with fear. Still staring at the tigers, who lunged at her again.

_Oh God._

Kyo held tightly to Mei, ice cream suddenly forgotten, fear lost, and replaced with his internal reflex to protect Mei at any and all costs. There was a sharp pain in his lower back, and he groaned, realizing that one of the tigers had scratched him in an attempt to get to Mei, who still was stiff, barely moving. He dodged another swipe, still clinging to Mei, who suddenly growled and broke free of his arms.

"Mei!"

Mei ran to meet all three of the tigers, preparing to jump on her together. She narrowed her eyes, and hissed.

"Go away!" She yelled

"Oh like that's gonna work." Kyo thought, preparing to grab Mei again.

But it did, the tigers suddenly stopped, heeding Mei and walking back over to their cage and jumping down into it.

Kyo was shocked. Onlookers were shocked. But no one appeared more shocked then Mei. Kyo approached her.

"Mei?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders

"Kyo?" She asked

"Mei, are you alright?"

"Blood." She mumbled

"Huh?"

Suddenly Kyo remembered the scratches on his back. He looked down at them, and up at Mei, who he caught as she passed out.

"How is she?" Kyo asked

Hatori looked up at him.

"She's going to be fine. We should really worry about you."

"Huh?"

"Your scratches." He said

"Oh... They're not that bad... I'll be fine."

Kyo looked down at Mei.

"You sure? That's she's okay?"

Hatori nodded.

"She's just fainted. She'll probably wake up before too long."

"Oh... good..."

"Now, let me see those wounds."

Kyo turned around and removed his shirt. Hatori touched them lightly.

"They're not that deep. You're very lucky."

"I know."

Hatori bandaged up Kyo's wounds and stood.

"You should take it easy for a few days, allow them to heal. Mei too, make sure she gets plenty of bed rest."

Kyo nodded and Hatori left. Soon after, Shigure came.

"How's she doing?"

"Still asleep." Kyo muttered

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know... they just attacked her... if I hadn't been there..."

"She's really lucky to be alive, even more so to be un hurt."

"Right." Kyo said, stroaking back her hair "And the weird thing was... they just stopped... I mean after Mei told them to. They just stopped. I've never seen anything like that happen. They obeyed her for some reason. When cats come to me, I can never control them or anything... they never listen to me, or the same thing with you and dogs you know... I don't know why they did..."

Shigure shrugged.

"And I don't know why we're not dead." Kyo continued

"Like I always say que sera sera. What will be will what won't happen won't."

He patted Kyo on the back.

"You should get some rest." He said, leaving

Kyo leaned down to kiss Mei, when she stirred.

"Kyo?" She asked softly

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay?" She asked, opening her eyes

"I'm fine, how about you?"

She nodded.

"Good... you dropped my ice cream cone didn't you?"

Kyo laughed. Only Mei could say something like that at a time like this.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." He said "You just rest."

"You rest with me." She said, scooting over "Please."

Kyo slid in bed with her.

"Now go to sleep."

Mei sighed and closed her eyes. And suddenly for no apparent reason, her mind wandered to Seto Kaiba.

_What are you doing now Seto?_

"Seto? Are you listening?"

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, his little brother.

"Hmm?"

"I was just telling you that the blue eyes white jet is fixed..."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Mei." He replied softly

"Oh, Mei... I liked her. You should have her come visit again." He said

Kaiba looked down at him.

"Maybe I will..." He muttered

Later that day, the phone rang. Mei rushed into the hall to answer it.

"Sohma residence."

"M-Mei?"

A smile crossed her lips.

"Seto? I was wondering when you'd call."

She sat down on the floor.

"How've you been?" He asked

"Fine." She said "Really good, and yourself?"

"Great." He said

"You're lying Seto." She said "I can tell."

"Guilty as charged."

Everyone had left the house, so Kyo went to find Mei. He found her in the hallway on the phone. He started to interupt her, when she laughed.

"Seto!" She said "You're so silly!"

"Seto?" He murmered, hiding behind a wall "She's talking to him?"

"Yeah, I miss you too." She said "Yeah, we should get together sometime."

She laughed again.

"Seto!" She yelled "Hey!"

Once again she laughed, but this time the laugh was different.

"Maybe." She said "Why do you want to know?"

Pause. Mei grinned.

"I guess I could."

Pause.

"Oh, so soon?" She said frowning "Well, bye."

She hung up, stood up and stretched.

"I wonder where he got to. Kyo?"

Kyo waited a moment before stepping around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kyo, what's my one special power?"

"That thing you do with the scarf..."

"KYO!"

"You can read people well."

"Good. Now... tell me what's wrong?"

"I haven't kissed you all day." He said, leaning down

Mei kissed him passionatly.

"There, better?"

Kyo nodded.

"You know... you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Follow me."

She took his hand and lead him through the woods, to the lake there.

"Swim."

"But you didn't bring your swiming suit... one of five."

"Ten actually, I just wanted more."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not talking about that kind of swiming, we don't need clothes for this kind."

"Mei... are you talking about..."

"That's right... Skinny dipping."

Mei turned and pulled off her shirt and took off her shoes. Then her pants and underwear, and then walked into the water.

"Oh, the water feels so good!" She said "Get in!"

Kyo blushed.

"Oh come on!" She said "It's not like we haven't been naked together before."

"Yeah! When the lights were out..."

"Kyo, just come on, there's no one here but us. Just take off your clothes."

"Turn around first."

"Oh, you are such a baby."

But Mei did as she was told. She turned around and faced the opposite direction. A few moments later, she heard splashing in the water.

"Kyo-kun, can I turn around now?"

"Not yet." He said "Now."

Mei turned to fine Kyo standing behind her. Body glistening. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Isn't this nice?" She asked

"Yeah, but probably not for the reason you're thinking."

Mei and Kyo turned, to find Hatsuharu on the bank, too getting undressed.

"Haru!" Kyo shouted "What the hell are you doing!"

"It's hot." He said, pulling off his shoes.

"Put your clothes back on!" Kyo shouted

"It's okay. It's not like he's going to try anything." Mei said "Besides, it's hot. It'd be wrong to hog this lake all to ourselves."

"I don't enjoy the idea of being naked around another guy."

"Fine." Mei said "Haru, can you keep your boxers on?"

He nodded, and pulled off his pants, leaving his boxers and walked over to them in the water. Kyo pulled Mei a little closer, but Mei moved from his grip (aparently forgetting that she was naked) and walked over and gave Haru a big hug.

"Haru! I missed you!"

"Yeah." he said "Been a while. You haven't been back to the main house for a while. It's quiet there without you."

"Mei..." Kyo growled

"What?" She asked, not waiting for an answer "So Haru, how's school going?"

"It's good."

"Turned black recently?"

"Nope."

"Good." She said, rustling his hair

Mei leaned backwards, floating on her back.

"MEI!"

"What!"

"You're naked!"

"So? I'm comfortable with my body."

Kyo looked over at Haru.

"You could at least look away."

"It's not like I'm looking _at_ her."

"Oh you two." Mei said, sitting up "Don't start fighting. If it'll help, I'll go put on my underwear and bra."

"Thank you." Kyo said

Mei sighed.

"Okay." she said, walking towards the shore "Now, turn around."

Both did as they were told. A few moments later, Mei wrapped her arms around Haru and hopped on his back.

"How's Rin?" She asked

"Wouldn't know."

"Oh that's right. She dumped you. That bitch."

Haru laughed.

"You two never did get along."

"The tiger and the horse. She always made me want to transform and eat her."

Haru smiled.

"Haru... why ... you wouldn't dare!"

But Haru did. He leaned backwards, dunking her under the water. Kyo laughed. They both came back to the surface. Mei sighing and running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm all wet now." She said, then looked at Kyo "Don't you dare take that the wrong way."

Kyo rolled his eyes. But Mei none the less got back on Haru's back, who made no attempt to dunk her this time. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I always thought your hair was cool. You know... black and white..." She said "Maybe I'll dye my hair like that."

"I think it'd look nice." He said "By the way, earlier today, I heard you got attacked by a tiger?"

"Yeah, Kyo saved me." She said "By the way, how are your scratches?"

"Fine. They don't hurt anymore."

"Good." She said "I don't know why they did, they just came to me."

"I feel your pain. One year, our class took a trip to a dairy farm... it wasn't pretty."

Mei laughed.

"All the bulls kept following me around, I swear they were hitting on me... I was so scared, I thought they'd like try to rape me or something."

Mei laughed harder.

"But you're okay?" He asked

"I'm peachy." She said

"Then somethings wrong."

"Wrong? Wha--."

"You only say peachy when somethings wrong." Haru said

"Told ya."Kyo said

Mei rolled her eyes.

"Nothings wrong. Today is perfect... and tomorrow will be too."

"What's tomorrow!"

"You'll see." She said

Kyo grabbed Mei from Haru's back and dunked her. She screamed.

"Tell me!" He said, laughing

"Never!" Mei said, laughing and screaming

He dunked her again. This time Haru reached for her.

"Stop!" She yelled to Kyo, as he dunked her again, she reached for Haru's hand "Haru-kun!"

Haru grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Kyo pulled her towards him.

"Stop!" She yelled "Let go!"

"Who?" Kyo asked

"One of you!" She yelled, still laughing "LET GO!"

"What the--!"

They all turned, Yuki stood on the shore.

"What are you two doing to Mei-chan!"

They both let her go. She fell in the water. A moment later, she poked her head up.

"Nothing Yuki... they..."

"Mei, are you alright?"

Mei walked out of the water towards Yuki, who wrapped her in his coat.

"Yu--."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, Yuki, it's nothing like that! They just... they just... we were just horseing around."

"You don't have to stand up for them Mei..."

"No, really, Yuki, they didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Yep. We were just playing. Besides, you know I could take both of them if I wanted to. You know that."

Yuki smiled.

"You should join us."

"I--."

"Really... you should... it'll be fun!"

"I--..."

"You can keep your boxers on, and that way you can make sure they don't do anything to me."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Please nii-san?"

"Mei..."

"For me?"

Yuki, much like everyone else, weakened.

"Alright."

"Okay, everyone turn around."

Everyone did. Mei walked back to them in the water, and a few moments Yuki joined.

"It feels nice." Yuki said

"Mm-hm." Mei said, "Really does."

She wrapped her arms around him, and got on his back.

"Why don't you get on mine?" Kyo asked

"Because I don't wanna. And for other reasons."

Yuki paused.

"You're naked aren't you?" He asked

Kyo reluctantly nodded.

"Disgusting." Yuki muttered

"It was originally just us two!" Kyo shouted

"Guys, chill. And besides, I'm not complaining." Mei said, sniffing Yuki's hair "Yuki, have you been using my shampoo again?"

"I ran out." He said "Sorry."

"No worries." Mei said "I don't mind and Haru are you checking him out?"

Haru averted his eyes.

"No."

"Oh come on. It's not like we don't already know." Kyo said

"He feels the same way about you too Kyo." Mei replied

Haru blushed.

"Anyways...who are you taking to that dance?"

Haru shrugged.

"I haven't even given much thought to going." He replied

Mei gasped.

"No way! You have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I bet you'd look really good in a tux." She said "And it'd be a shame... and I really want you to."

"You always do that." Kyo said

"Do what?"

"Tell everyone to do things just because you want them to."

"Well, I've had no complaints." Mei said, sniffing Yuki's hair again, Yuki looked up at her "It smells nice."

Yuki shrugged it off.

"Fine. I'll go." Haru said "I'll be lonely but I'll go."

"Nope. You won't be lonley. Cuz you're gonna take me."

"WHA--." Kyo said "What about me?"

"Um... oh yeah, you both can take me!"

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you remind me of Ayame." He said

Mei smiled.

"Thank you."

_That wasn't a compliment._

"What are you..."

Everyone turned, Shigure stood on the shore.

"We're just swimming." Yuki said

"Oh, can I join you."

"Sur--." Mei began, Haru put his hand over her mouth

"Sensei we were just about to get out."

"But--." Mei said

"Shut up." Kyo muttered "And go get my clothes."

Shigure left and Mei smiled, and leaned down to Yuki's ear, whispering something. Yuki grinned. She leaned over to Haru and whispered something too. He laughed.

"What?" Kyo asked

"Nothing." Mei said, getting off of Yuki's back and onto Haru's. "Nothing at all."

Kyo looked around, suspicious.

"One... two... THREE!"

The three took off running, well Yuki and Haru, and Mei clinging tightly to Haru's back. Leaving poor Kyo in the water, nude.

"Bye bye baby!" Mei said, waving

"Guys, stop playing around!"

Mei smiled and got dressed, as did everyone else.

"You know," Said Haru "He's just going to get out when we leave."

"Well," Mei said "Not if I can help it."

Mei once again waved to Kyo, she then bent down, gathered his clothes and walked away. The other two shrugged and left.

Kyo sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"She'll be right back, she's just kidding."

An hour passed.

"She'll be here any moment now."

Another hour, it started getting dark.

"Any moment now."

Another hour. It was now pitch black. Something brushed past his foot.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled, running from the water

He stood on shore, nude and cold.

"Now I'm gonna get sick. And I have to walk back to the house naked. Dammit."

((why he didn't just willingly transform, I dunno. But once again, it's my fanfiction))

There was a knock on the door. Mei went to answer it.

"Kyo..."

He stood there, wet and bloody feet (from the rocks in the woods), matted hair and shivering. Not to mention naked.

"Kyo..."

He moved past her without a word, and walked into the house.

"I guess it was cold out there huh Kyo?" Haru asked

Kyo only rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room. Mei closed the door and followed.

"Kyonkichi."

"Don't you dare call me that." Kyo said bluntly

"I'm sorry." Mei said, wrapping her arms around him "I got a little carried away. I'm so sorry."

Kyo removed her arms from him.

"Mei, you left me in the waters of a lake for about three hours, naked and cold. And all you can say is you're sorry?"

Mei nodded. Kyo pulled on a pair of pants.

"And you actually expect me to forgive you?" He asked

Mei nodded again.

"I know it was mean, and stupid and childish. I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Kyo didn't respond. Mei once again wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, I'll do anything, just let me know..."

Kyo sneezed. Then coughed.

"Oh, now you're sick and it's all my fault. Come on, I'll run you a bath."

"You don't have to..."

"Yeah, I do. I have to. It's my fault you're sick."

After he had had his bath, Kyo climbed into bed, and Mei came into the room, holding a bottle of cold medicane.

"Oh no. I am not taking that!"

"Yes you are. Now, open wide."

She poured a spoon full.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes... I mean..."

"Too late, you already agreed. Now open wide."

Kyo sighed and obeyed, Mei stuck the spoon in his mouth and he swallowed.

"One more."

Kyo sighed again, Mei poured another spoon and Kyo took it.

"Now, lay down."

Kyo did as he was told. Mei tucked him in tightly.

"And go to sleep." She said, kissing him "Good night."

"G'night."

Mei turned off the light.

"Mei?"

"Huh?"

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Oh, you'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after Kyo had fallen asleep, Mei left the roof and went into the kitchen to find Tohru preparing dinner.

"Oh, hello Mei."

"Tohru." Mei said, smiling at her "You know... I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Um... well... I just wanted to say... thank you."

"What for?"

"Well." Mei said "For taking care of my boys... of my family... they're really the closest thing I've ever had to a close to non-dysfunctional family. And before I left... they were nothing like they were when I came back. So... you had to do something... to change them... bring them together."

"Oh... I didn't...I"

"Don't be so modest." Mei said "You did something... so thank you."

Tohru nodded.

"Mei?"

"Huh?"

"Before you got here... where were you?"

"All of no where and somewhere in between."

"Huh?"

"Everywhere I wanted to be. I just let the wind carry me. I slept when I wanted to. Ate when I needed to. I was totally and completely free. Most days I'd wake up in some new city, some new town and... have no idea where I was or how I got there... but it was fun. Being completely on my own, it soothed me. But then I start to worry... to wonder... about my family... so I come back here... and there they are... so different. I've never seen them so peaceful around each other... not even when I was staying here... before Kyo left..." Mei sighed and smiled "You tell them sweet lies Tohru."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You lie to their faces... give them hope and posibility. I used to do the same thing. Tell them the most wonderful thing I could think of... and just watch their faces light up with the hope of a brighter tomorrow. Of a world that they can be happy in. That they can touch, reach their fingers into and grab. And they would smile... and I would... knowing full well that I'm just making this up... yet feeling comfortable enough to just contiue to lie to them... up until I can't take it any more, so I leave again."

"Can't take what Mei-chan?"

"Well... I've never been much for crowds or groups. I've always enjoyed being a loner... being alone and by myself... I've never much cared for family or friends... and being around it for too long... it makes my heart hurt."

"Why?"

Mei shrugged.

"Because... with Yuki and Kyo... and even Shigure... I see wounds that I can't heal... that I can't kiss and make better... and I long to so badly... that I'll make myself sick with worry and pain. Unlike me, not one of the zodiac has become completely excepting of their forms... and it grieves them... but not me. I just don't care. And in them... I see feelings that I should have myself... and yet... I'm too cold to even feel sorry for myself."

"But you shouldn't!"

Mei looked up at Tohru.

"Mom always said that... you should never feel sorry for yourself... we're not all born perfect... or even close... so you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself because you see things in others that you don't have..."

Mei nodded.

"I guess you're right. But still... I've been here long enough... it's about time..."

And with that, she stood and left.

Kyo knocked on Mei's door. It was the night of the dance, he had on his tux and was shaking nervously.

"Hm?"

"Mei?"

"Oh... I'll be right down... give me a minuet."

Kyo sighed, but none the less walked away from the door.

Inside, Mei adjusted her dress, and pushed her small travel bag under her bed. She stood and walked downstairs. Haru and Kyo greeted her, both smiling warmly. She hugged Haru tightly.

"You look good." She said, taking his arm "You too." She said, taking Kyo's

The two led her to their waiting limo, with Yuki and Tohru inside.

The dance moved by rather quickly. It was fun, Mei and Haru and Kyo danced a lot, up until Mei was extremely tired with really sore feet. She sat down, and eventually Kyo joined her.

"Having fun?" He asked

Mei nodded.

"Of course." She said, smiling

Kyo then kissed her. And then touched her cheek.

"Mei? I just wanted you to know... that I would be sad... if you disappeared again."

Mei's eyes widened.

"I don't want you to go ever again." He continued "I'd really miss you."

Mei smiled and winked.

"Don't talk like that." She said "You'll make the mood all somber. And besides, I'd miss you too."

"Wanna dance again?"

Mei shook her head.

"Oh no. My feet are numb. I'm going to sit the next few out. Why don't you go dance with Uo? Or Hana?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, but if your hands go south of the waist I'll break them."

Kyo laughed. Mei didn't. She was extremely serious.

"Oh." Kyo said, standing and walking away

Mei sighed and smiled.

"Yeah..." She muttered "I've been here long enough."

And with that, she stood and walked out of the school.

About ten minuets later, Kyo was tired and went to find Mei, who wasn't sitting where she was last. He turned to Haru, who had been busying himself with other girls.

"Haru, you seen Mei?"

"No." He said "Not recently no... well... actually, I saw her walking out, maybe to the bathroom or something?"

Kyo sighed.

"Oh... okay..."

But then Mei's words played in his head: _How would you feel if I disappeared again?_

He bolted from the building.

At Shigure's house, Mei changed from her lovely dress and into her usual leather skirt and boots. She hung up the dress, a note tape to it:

_Thank you Aya-nii,_

_I had a lovely time in it_

_Your little princess,_

_Mei-Chan_

She sighed and pulled her travel bag from under her bed and plopped it down.

"What am I forgetting?" She muttered "Oh yeah..."

She pulled out another piece of paper and scribbled down yet another note:

_Dear Kyo,_

_Don't be sad! I had a blast while I was here and I'll keep having one when I get back, you just have to be patient. Be good and sweet and junk like that. Thank you for everything. But I've been here long enough and it's time for me to go. You know me, always gotta keep moving. Maybe I'll take ya with me next time._

_Love you always,_

_Mei_

Mei smiled at the note.

"Good enough." She muttered, walking into his room and setting it down on his bed "I'd better get going."

And she did. She picked up her bag and walked to the bus station.

Kyo bolted into the house. It was empty. He ran up to Mei's room.

"MEI! MEI?"

No answer. He ran to his room, stripping off his tux. Then he found the note on the bed. He read it and sighed.

"No, you can't leave. Not yet."

He set it back down, changed his clothes and took off running again.

Mei boarded her bus, leaned her head back, and fell asleep as it drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, Kyo; feeling much better; got up, got dressed and walked to school with Tohru and Yuki. But when he got there, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Hey baby."

Mei was standing outside his locker.

"M-Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I go here now." She grinned "You didn't know?"

Kyo sighed.

"So, this was your big surprise?"

"What, you don't like it?"

Kyo shrugged. Mei looked different in her school uniform. He scarcely recognized her, she went from the slightly wild haired leather wearer to the neatly pig-tailed, pressed school uniform student. She held her books in her hand and smiled.

"I mean, I do.. but... it's just weird, seeing you here..."

"Well get used to it, cuz I'm in your class too!" She winked and smiled

Despite himself, Kyo smiled too.

"Want me to carry your books?"

"Mm-hm." Mei said, handing them to him "And you could help me find my locker... that would help..."

After class, everyone went outside for lunch. Kyo waited for Mei by the doors leading outside. She came shortly.

"Hey, were you waiting for me?"

He nodded.

"Cool. That's sweet."

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Wanna join everyone for lunch?" He asked

"Yeah... but not yet."

"Not yet... what do you mean..."

"Shs."

She lead him to the other side of the school and pressed him against the wall.

"Mei, what are you..."

But then her lips were on his. They kissed for a while, before Kyo stopped.

"Mei, we could get in trouble."

"Not if we don't get caught." She murmered, kissing him again

"Besides." He said, pulling away "Lunch is almost over, and if we don't eat, we'll be hungry."

Mei sighed.

"I know..."

Kyo kissed her again.

"Now lets--."

But Mei's lips were on his. They kissed passionatly for another few moments, then Mei stopped.

"_Now_ let's go." She said, taking his hand and leading him over to the others and sitting down

"Where were you two?" Uo asked

"Kyo was showing me around." Mei said

"Of course. But Kyo, since when did you start wearing that shade of lipstick?" Yuki asked

Kyo hurridly wiped his lips.

"Opps." Mei said, sighing and stretching

"This is going to be a long rest of the year." Kyo muttered

"This is nice."

Mei and Kyo laid on the roof, watching the sunset. It was peaceful and quiet.

"Yeah."

"Now I see why you always come up here."

"Yeah."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"Yeah."

Mei sighed and nestled deeper into his chest.

"You smell good." She said

"Yeah... I mean thanks."

"No problem." she replied "But I'm suddenly sleepy."

There was silence for a few moments, then Mei spoke up:

"Kyonkichi, how would you feel if I disappeared again?"

Kyo's eyes shot open.

"Disappear?"

Mei had a tendancy, much like Kyo, to run away from everything for several months. To simply disapear.

"Uh..."

It would, quite frankly, crush Kyo if she disapeared again. Like last time, for several long months. He was actually happy when she came back, he always worried when she disappeared, although knowing full well that Mei was extremely capable of taking care of herself.

"Why do you ask?" Kyo asked

Mei shrugged.

"Honestly? I was just wondering."

She looked up at him and rustled his hair.

"Don't give me that look." She said "It's not like I'm just going to get up and start running now."

Kyo smiled and hugged her.

"Mei?"

"Hm?"

"If you do leave... take me with you, okay?"

Mei only smiled and nestled deeper into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you've checked every where?"

Kyo looked up at Yuki, who too looked worn out in the early morning light. They had all been up all night, Kyo, Haru, Tohru, Yuki and even Shigure, all looking for Mei.

"Yes." Kyo said "Everywhere... even some places twice... I don't know where she could be."

"Did you check the zoo?" Haru said, tugging on Yuki's shirt

"Yes." Shigure said "I did. What about the school?"

"I looked there." Tohru said "I don't know where she could be... I'm so worried."

Kyo sighed and stood, walking away. Tohru followed.

"Kyo?" She asked, walking into his room

He looked up at her.

"I- I should tell you something..."

"What?"

"I.."

"Come on. I won't be mad or anything."

Tohru looked at him, then sighed.

"I... well Mei... sort of told me that she was going to leave."

"What?"

"Well... not exactly... but... she just kind of hinted at it... she just said that... seeing you guys... Yuki and Shigure and you... it... it hurted her heart."

"Why?"

"Because... she saw wounds that she couldn't heal."

Kyo cocked his head at her, listening.

"She said, she was sad, because she couldn't kiss your pain away and make everything better... and..."

"But--." Kyo began "That's not her job... she's not supposed to take care of me. I'm supposed to take care of her. We are. We're her family!"

Tohru smiled.

"Funny... that's what Mei said... that you guys were her family... and that's why she wanted to help you. And she couldn't..."

"So she left?"

Tohru shrugged.

"Maybe." She said

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where would she go..."

_He's just a friend... with benefits granted..._

"Seto." He muttered, standing and moving over to his closet and pulling out a small duffel bag.

"Kyo..."

"Don't ask. I just have to go, right now."

"Well... this is unexpected."

Mei turned to face Kaiba.

"When my secretary told me there was a Ms. Sohma to see me, I was--."

"Extremely happy?" Mei asked, winking "To see such a wonderful person as me?"

Kaiba smiled.

"Hey Kaiba-boy, miss me?"

"So... let me get this straight." Akito said "First Mei and Kyo are dating, and all is well... then without my permission, Mei switches schools... and soon after that... Mei leaves... and now Kyo has gone after her?"

Shigure nodded.

"That's pretty much the gist of it yeah... oh, have I told you about the tigers?"

"Tigers?"

Tohru smiled at Yuki from across his 'secret base'. He forcibly smiled back.

_Everyone's so sad... I guess Mei-chan leaving did have an effect on everyone. I just hope where ever she and Kyo are... they're alright._

"What! She's gone! But she just got back!"

Haru looked up from the maid's uniform that Ayame held in his hands.

"Yeah, she left yesterday... Kyo went after her."

"Oh my poor little princess." Ayame exclaimed, throwing down his needled "I can't! I refuse to work until she comes back!"

"What about the nurse's outfit that she wanted?" Haru asked

Ayame scratched his head.

"Um... well maybe on that..."

Haru reached in his pocket and pulled out the note Mei had left on her dress. He handed it to Ayame. Ayame read it, and a tear came to his eyes.

"Oh you're so welcome Mei-chan."

Kyo tilted his head back into the bus seat as it came to a stop. He got off and looked around the station. Only then did it occur to him that he had no idea where he was going.

"Huh..."

"So... you ran away again?" Kaiba asked

"I told you Seto... not ran away, I just took a short break."

"Uh-huh... and how long do you plan to be here?"

"Why? Don't enjoy my company?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"No, you're fun. I just..."

"Like I said, I took a break. I'll be back and everything will be all normal again."

"Normal? You?"

"Seto!"

Kyo sighed and looked around. All of his years of living in Japan, he had never been to this city (can't remember which.. hell i'm not perfect). He bought and map, and smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Kaiba-corp."

"Am I keeping you from work?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind."

"But I--."

"It's all right... really... I could use a break."

Later, after the pizza the had ordered had arrived, Kaiba and Mei sat down on his office floor.

"So, how are things?" Mei asked

"Pretty good I guess." He said "However, I could use the sixty-six inches of comfort wrapped around me again. That was nice."

Mei smiled.

"I don't think so." She said "I have--."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

His speaker phone came on. Kaiba sighed and stood.

"What?" He asked

"There's a Mr. Sohma here to see you."

Mei's head perked up.

"Sohma.." She muttered

Kaiba looked at her, as if waiting for her approval. She nodded.

"Send him up."

Mei stood off the floor.

"Seto... could you just give us a moment?"

He nodded and left to the adjourning conferance room. Soon after, the secretary opened the door and Kyo stepped in. Mei swallowed as the door closed and looked at him.

"You look awful." She muttered

"I haven't slept." He replied "What... what are you doing?"

"Taking a break. A vacation... you know..? People do that sometimes."

"People don't just leave without word."

"I do."

"Why?"

Kyo neared her.

"Because... I just had to leave... I couldn't be there... It was my time to go."

"No, it wasn't... Mei you didn't have to leave."

"I did... it's just things you couldn't understand Kyo."

"Try me."

Mei looked away.

"Being around you all... it hurts my heart." She said "It makes me want to grieve."

"Why? What do I..."

"It's nothing you do particularly." She said "It's just the pain in your heart. How much attention you give it... and I can't do anything to stop you. To help you."

"That's what Tohru said."

"Huh?"

"She told me about your conversation... and she figured that was why you left... I'm sorry if I caused you pain Mei Sohma. I'll leave you alone."

From the thin-walled conferance room, Kaiba listened intently.

"What on earth am I going to do?"

"Kyo... don't..." Mei said "I don't want you to leave me alone... I want to be with you. I do... I just... it's hard for me to belong to a family... you know... to be there... so I had to leave.."

Kyo's eyes lightened.

"We'll go away then."

"Huh?"

"We'll leave... right now. We'll just go... for a while... and then come back."

"Kyo... we can't just leave!"

"Why not? We already did. Why don't we just keep going for a while?"

"I can't just... drag you away from your life."

"What life?" He asked

"True..." Mei pointed out "But... school... and training and everything... I can't just.."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to miss school and not me?"

"That's not what I'm saying! Kyo, think for a minuet... do you really want to do this? To just run?"

Kyo looked at her, strangely.

"Mei." He said "Either you come home with me, or I'm running with you, which do you choose? Because I'm not leaving you."

Mei only smiled.

"I love you Kyon-kyon."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyo waited outside Kaiba-corp for Mei, with their bags. She said she needed to talk to Seto alone for a while... but had been gone for some time now.

"Come on Mei..."

And then she did, she came out of the building, big grin on her face, smiling brightly.

"I love you Kyo." She said again, wrapping her arms around him

"I love you too Mei." He said, kissing her

"You smell so good." She muttered

"Good, considering the fact that I haven't had a bath in two days..."

"Ew."

"Like you have?"

"I bathed in a park fountain."

"EW!"

"At night!"

"Like that's so much better."

"Oh, would you prefer I did it when the school children were there?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Mei laughed.

"So, where to know?" She asked, changing she subject

"I dunno." He replied "Anywhere I guess."

Kyo stared up at the ceiling of the small motel room they'd rented, from a small motel outside of Tokyo.(hell, I'm assuming that's where they live). They'd mostly hitchhiked their way there, and walked the rest... well Kyo walked with Mei on his back.

Mei was in the bathroom, washing her long hair, which she said felt 'so dirty she almost wanted to cut it off''. They'd both decided to go somewhere and rest for a few days before they decided where they wanted to go. And just fiinally ran into this place, which was luckily in their meager price range.

The bathroom door opened, and Mei stepped out, wearing one of Kyo's oversized tee-shirts. Kyo smiled at her.

"You look pretty hip." He joked

Mei winked and smiled.

"Aren't you going to change? Or shower?"

Kyo nodded.

"I will..." He muttered, standing and walking into the bathroom

Mei tilted her head back on the bed, listening to the shower turn on. She smiled. It was relaxing, being on her own... or semi on her own.. She was suddenly happy she took Kyo with her, he too could use the freedowm of being alone, away from the Sohmas... She smiled and wondered where they'd head next... where they'd sleep and where their next meal is coming from. She scratched her head and leaned back on the lumpy mattress.

"This... this is nice."

"What is?"

Mei looked up, Kyo had come out of the bathroom, wearing a tee-shirt and boxers.

"You." She said, "Come here."

She got on her knees on the bed and stretched her arms out to him. Kyo walked into them and hugged her tightly. She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"You always smell good."

"I smell like soap."

"And soap smells good. And through..."

"I get the point Mei." Kyo murmered, pushing her back and laying on top of her "You don't have to ramble."

"But I like to ramble." Mei said "I think it's cute."

"It **is** cute." Kyo said "But we need to..."

"Kyo.. if you say make a plan... I just might cry."

He looked at her strangely. She jestured for him to sit up and he did. She sat beside him.

"Kyo... the main reason I left is because I didn't want to have a plan... or rules or responsibility... I just wanted to be free. And that's what being 'away' is for me... freedom... and planning is not part of freedom okay?"

He nodded.

"We'll figure out what we're going to do when we get there."

"But doesn't that defeat the point of figuring it out if we're already there? I mean.. since we're there... won't we pretty much have the option of what to do laid out right in front of us? And--."

"Kyo? You're starting to babble."

"No... I was rambeling."

"Same differance."

"Nope. Babbling is..."

"Okay... just let it go alright?"

Kyo nodded. Mei leaned over and kissed him again.

"You're so warm." She muttered

"Are you cold?" He asked

Mei nodded. Kyo reached down and pulled up the comforter at the end of the bed and wrapped it around them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mei.

"Better?" He asked

"Uh huh." She said, nodding "Much."

Mei closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in Kyo's arms.

Shigure sat across from Haru and Yuki, both looking equally as sad as him.

"I wonder where she is right now." Yuki mumbled "What she's doing..."

"If Kyo found her." Haru added

"I wonder why she left..." Yuki said, leaning his head on his hand

"Hmm." Shigure said softly "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Haru and Yuki both looked up at him.

"Well..." Shigure explained "We both know Mei's a free spirit. She was born that way. Was born to be a wanderer, going from place to place. But life with the Sohmas must've been... I guess I can say very restricting for her. All the rules and restrictions... not to mention being one the the zodiac... that's not the life Mei enjoys..."

"But she always seems so happy." Yuki said "She's always smiling..."

"Because that's just how Mei is." Haru replied "She's just... she's the type of person who doesn't want people worrying about her. It's not her way..."

"She's like ripples on water." Shigure mumbled

"Hm?" Yuki asked

"She's like.. ripples..." Shigure said "You can't really catch her... or hold on to her... and if you try, she'll just slip through your fingers. So you're best to just... watch from afar and let her do whatever she wants... what makes her happy."

Yuki sighed and turned his head up towards the ceiling.

"I just hope she's happy." He said "Wherever she is."


	9. Chapter 9

Mei laughed and dug her feet deeper into the sand. Kyo laid beside her looking at the stars.

"This is nice." He said "I've never slept on a beach before."

"Never?"

He shook his head.

"I have." Mei continued "Loads of times... once, I didn't have enough money for a hotel... so I got this job at this ice cream place to raise money... and I had to sleep on a beach under a little dock for a week and a half... unfortunatly it rained most of the time, and I spent most of the money I earned on medicane to get better... but it was really fun."

"I wish I could've been there with you."

"Why?"

"That way... I could've taken care of you when you were sick... and worked for you... so you wouldn't have to."

Mei smiled and put her head on Kyo's chest.

"You're too nice to me." She muttered softly

"I know." He said "I just want to take care of you."

Mei smiled. It had been a few weeks since they'd left. When she was gone, she never quite kept track of time. She always just kind of drifted from one day into the next... and before she knew it, weeks, even months had passed. She looked down at Kyo and smiled again.

"Kyo... why did you really come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I love you. And I want you to be safe and happy... and free. But I don't want to lose you. So I came with... to make sure you don't just float away."

"You'll keep me anchored right?"

He nodded.

"Good."

Mei wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm and sighed, staring at the small campfire that they had started.

"Sometimes, I want to go back... just explain everything to everyone." Mei said "But they wouldn't get it... no one would."

Kyo looked up at her.

"You really don't expect anything from anyone do you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't expect anything from anyone... you don't hope or want from anyone but yourself."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mei looked at him questionally.

"Well... I mean, sure it might protect you... but not ever hoping... wanting... it's almost inhuman."

"What?"

"I mean... humans expect and want... hope... but you don't... you just assume everyone will hurt you... so you shut them out."

"Kyonkichi.."

"I imagine it keeps you safe... but I also imagine it's very lonely."

Mei looked over at him, almost hurt.

"Mei... I..."

But without a word, she stood and walked off down the beach.

Mei dug her feet into the sand, looking at the stars.

_Was he right? Am I really like that?_

Did she really shut everyone out? Yes, and she knew that. It was her way of protecting herself. She was still so selfish. All she could think of was herself, of what would make her happy and she really couldn't care less about others. Kyo was right, she did shut others out, and she did it in order to protect herself. When she became uncomfortable in a setting, without thought she would simply leave, giving no consideration to who it hurt.

This time it was Kyo. He followed her, left the rest of his life behind for her, and she couldn't be selfless enough to go back for him. To conqure her fears of being hurt and go back to Sohma house. She closed her eyes, and suddenly thought to Seto.

He too didn't expect anything from anyone. He always assumed that he would be hurt so he pushed everyone and everything away from him. She had told him that once, and yet couldn't see the similarities in herself.

She wiggled her toes, opened her eyes and headed back towards Kyo.

"Kyonkichi?"

He was still in the same spot, lying on his back.

"Hmm?"

"Lets go home."

He turned to her, shocked.

"Huh?"

"I mean it, let's go home... I think it's about time, don't you?"

Kyo nodded.

"Yeah. But are you sure you're ready?"

"No. But it's about that time. Besides, there's someone I want to see."

"Mei... this isn't because of what I said..."

"No... not really anyways... I just... I just think it's time. You're right... all my life I've been running from my problems... but now it's time to just stay and face them head on."

She leaned down and kissed him softly and stroaked back his orange hair.

"Kyo... there's something about you that I've always wanted to know... something that you would never tell me."

He looked at her, curious.

"But... if you don't want to tell me... i'll understand... I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just... want to know..."

She reached to his wrist and tugged on his beads.

"Why do you always wear these?"

His eyes widened.

"You... you mean you don't know?"

"Hon, I wouldn't be asking you if I did."

Kyo sat up, and Mei did too. Kyo sighed and looked down at his wrist.

"Mei... I really couldn't tell you... I'd have to show you."

She raised her eyebrow, but nodded none the less.

Kyo reached for his beads, and hesitated.

_Will she still love me after I show her? Will she be able to accept it? Will we stay together, forever?_

But regardless, he pulled his beads off, and felt his body transform. He shut his eyes, and when he opened them... he was staring at Mei's shocked face.

"Kyon-ky-." She said, bringing her hand up to her mouth

His heart began to race. _Is she afraid? Disgusted with me?_

"This is what you've been hiding?"

"Mei..."

"Is this... the 'true form'? That I've heard about?"

Kyo nodded.

"This is... SO AWESOME!"

Kyo's eyes widened.

"It's so cool! You're like a giant bug... or dragon... or something! I mean besides that smell you're so cool!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can only turn into one animal... but you can turn into two... that's so cool!"

"What the--... how can you just act so calm? I'm hideous..."

"But you're still my Kyo."

"But... can't you smell... see?"

Mei was silent for a moment, then she reached up with her hand and covered her eyes, and then she reached forward with the other hand and covered Kyo's.

"If we're both blind.. neither of us can see right?"

"Nn?"

"If we're both blind, I can't see you like this... and you can't see me... see my selfishness..." She replied "But I know you're there Kyonkichi... I can feel you."

Kyo felt himself change back, and Mei's hand remove from his eyes.

"Mei--."

"Kyo... I still love you, even in that form. You may look different, and smell different but you're still my Kyo. Some silly beads can't change that. You're still my pretty kitty."

Kyo smiled and adjusted the beads on his wrist.

"Lets just go to bed." Mei said

Seto Kaiba sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, it was 3:00. This was the fifth time he woken up. He sighed and stretched. He was still thinking about Mei. Why he didn't know, but she hadn't left his mind since he'd been in his office that day. She was still such a mystery to him, and he wanted to find out everything about her.

He wasn't sure why he wanted her so badly. Was it because she was beautiful, witty, funny and nice? Was it because she seemed to somehow see into his heart? Into his eyes? Or maybe it was simply because he couldn't have her, and after several years of getting everything he wanted, something that was unabtainable was so desirable to him that he couldn't stop thinking about it?

Whatever the reason, it was driving him crazy. And he was tired, so he simply yawned, stretched and prepared for another sleepless night.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock on the front door. Yuki stirred from his sleep. Shigure was avoiding his editor again, and Tohru was staying over at Hana's with Uotani-san. He sat up, stretched and headed down stairs. When he opened the door, Kyo stood there, with a sleeping Mei in his arms. He had been balancing on one foot, and knocking with the other. He sighed and looked at him.

"Well don't just stand there damn rat, help me!"

"Shs." Yuki said "Mei's sleeping."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kyo said, softer this time "I carried her and our luggage here from the bus station."

Yuki reached forward and carefully took Mei from Kyo's arms. She was even lighter than usual.

"She's so light. Have you even been taking care of her?"

"She's not a baby!" Kyo said, then sighed and said softer "I got her back didn't I?"

Yuki carefully headed upstairs to Mei's room and laid her on the bed. She stirred.

"Seto?" She muttered, before falling back asleep

Yuki raised an eyebrow, but began to remove her shoes and put her under the covers. A moment later, Kyo entered and set Mei's bag down on the floor.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked

Kyo looked at him.

"What?"

"Eh... nevermind."

When Mei awoke later, she was in her old bed, in her old room. She yawned and stretched.

"Hmm. When did I get here?"

She shrugged and got out of bed.

"I know there was something I meant to do... what was it?"

She scratched her head and began to walk downstairs.

"I mean... it was part of why I came home..."

She walked into the living room. Kyo sat eating an oniguri. She smiled and ruffled his hair, but kept walking outside.

"Mei--?"

"What was it..."

Kyo stood up and followed her, as she paced back and forth on the porch.

"Mei...are you alright?"

She reached up and took the oniguri from his hand, but kept on pacing as she shoved it in her mouth.

"I was thinking about it that night on the beach..."

"Mei?"

"I.."

'Mei!"

"Seto?"

Kyo raised his eyebrows. _She called me Seto?_

"I wanted to talk to Seto... that's it."

She moved past him into the house.

"Mei?"

"Not now." She said, picking up the phone and dialing. "Hello? Seto Kaiba please. Who's calling? Mei Sohma."

"Mei... what..."

"Kyo.. I'm on the phone."

Kyo held his hands up in defense and walked away, scratcihng his head.

Seto picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaiba boy. Miss me?"

A smile came to his lips.

"Mei?"

"Of course? Who else would it be?"

"Um... I dunno maybe..."

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"Weekend? Later in the day Friday to early in the day Sunday?"

"Um... nothing I guess."

"Good. Because I'm coming to see you."

"Really? I mean... why?"

"The same reason I do everything Kaiba-boy." Mei replied, almost purring "Because I want to."

"Where is she? I can't find her anywhere!"

Shigure looked up at Kyo, who was standing breathless in the doorway of his office.

"Kyo-ku.."

"I can't find her or that damn rat!"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Mei went to Domino for this weekend. Yuki-kun walked her to the bus station."

"You mean.. she... she left?"

"Yes. She's gone Kyo."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

He moved into the kitchen where Tohru stood washing dishes.

"Yo."

"Oh... hi Kyo." she said "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"

"No thanks... I'll make something by myself."

He moved over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Why would she..." He muttered

"Why would who what?" Tohru asked

"Why would Mei leave without saying anything?" He asked

"Perhaps she didn't want you to worry."

He looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you were so worried about her last time Kyo. Which is why you went after her. And I'm sure that as much as Mei cares about you, a part of her was hurt..."

"I hurt her?'

"No.. she hurt herself."

"I don't..."

"She's hurt because you hurt for her. You worried about her... and she probably figured that it would hurt you this time too. That you would worry... so maybe she left without telling you to protect you."

Kyo looked at her and closed the refrigerator.

"Maybe..." He said, going outside and onto the roof.

"So what made you come see me?"

Mei sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Kaiba.

"I dunno... I was just thinking about you, wondering how you were."

Kaiba leaned back against Mei.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because I just do." She said

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so distrusting suddenly?"

He shrugged.

"It seems strange... you left here with what's-his-name."

"Kyo."

"Huh?"

"His name is Kyo."

"Oh... but anyways... you said you loved him, and now you're here."

"I do love him. But I'm here now, so lets not talk about Kyo. And besides, you're just a good friend. And he's not the... well actually he is the jealous type... but oh well."

Kaiba shook his head.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"You seem stressed."

"I am."

"Maybe you should hire someone to share some of the burden..."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they'd just screw it up."

Mei looked at him. And then she thought about what Kyo had told her that night on the beach.

"You must be so lonley." She said

"What?"

"You must be so lonely Seto." She murmered "You push others away, refuse their help. You reject love and happiness... and embrace everything painful and cold... God Seto... you must be so lonley."

She felt tears comming to her eyes.

"I get that you must've hurt in the past. And that you must've had a hard time. But I don't get why you still act that way. You still act like you're back in that orphanage... or at Gozaburo's house... where you can't trust anybody. And where you push them away. But I want you to embrace them. Embrace everything."

Seto turned to face her.

"God I just want you to be happy. If I walk out this door, and you never see me again. Or if I die today... I want the satisfaction of knowing that you'll try to be happy."

And for a moment, there was silence.

"What do I have to be happy about?"

Mei stood and looked at him.

"Look around Seto! You have everything you could ever ask for. Unlimited funds and money. Tons of cars and houses. You're king of the perverbal thirty floor castle! What could you be sad about. You have everything!"

"Really? Then tell me why the only friends I have, are the ones I pay?"

"Maybe because you're a cold hearted bastard Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked at her, surprised.

"I told you once before. You push away those that try to love you, those that try to be your friends. You're the sorce of your own misery."

Kaiba stood in front of her scracthing his head.

"So how would I do this... going about being happy?"

"Find something that pleases you... and do it."

She moved over to her over night bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Wait... where are you.."

"It's early Sunday." Mei said "I'm going home." She slid on her shoes "Be happy Seto Kaiba... be happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Kaiba stood there for a long time after she left, staring at the closed door. By the time he moved, he wasn't exaclty sure what time it was or how long he'd been there.

"Mei.." He muttered "I'll try."

The door to her room opened, Kyo entered.

"Hey." She said, looking back down at her magazine.

"Hey." He replied, leaning down to kiss her, she turned away

"Not now." She muttered.

"But I haven't..."

"Kyo please... just keep it in your pants."

"Mei that's not what I... It's just that I haven't see you in almst three days and I missed you."

"Oh."

"Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"I did. I just didn't tell **you**."

"Why? Did you think I would get mad or something?"

"Not really."

"Then what?"

"Kyo..."

She closed her magazine and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know how to say this." She muttered

"Tell me."

"I... Well Kyo, quite frankly, I just spent several long weeks with no one but you for company. To be honest, I just needed a little time apart. I still do. You know the saying... absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Mei..."

"It's not... it's comming out all wrong... but Kyo... I need a little bit of a break.. it's a girl thing. I just need some time to myself. That's it."

"So you ran off to Domino to..."

"To be with Seto?"

Kyo looked up at her curoisly.

"Is that what you wanted to say? You think I ran away to be with Seto?"

"Did you?"

Mei's eyes widened. They had such a look of hurt and betrayl in them that it pained Kyo to look at them.

"Of course not! I went to see him. That's all. I told you once before... he's just a friend."

"With benefits, you said."

"That was before you... before I knew how you felt... but now I swear I am yours."

There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry." Kyo said "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions..."

"It's alright..."

"No... it's not... You need a break... that's fine... I mean if absence makes the heart grow fonder... think how much I'll want you after a couple of days?"

"Why am I suddenly afraid?"

Kyo smiled.

"Well then it's settled." Mei said "For the next week... we're just good friends... with occasional smooching."

Kyo smiled harder. He then leaned down to kiss Mei, who let him. And then he stood and walked out of the room.

School was murder to catch up in. Since he had missed well over a month he and Mei had a ton of work to catch up on. Kyo was lying on the roof, attempting to do his geomerty. He wished Mei was there with him. She was always pretty good at math. But he had agreed to give her some space and some alone time. He wanted to ask her for help, but he didn't want her to think that he was crowding her.

He sighed and scratched his head.

"Kyo?"

He looked down off the roof. Mei stood, hand up to her forehead to sheild her from the sun.

"Kyo-kun?"

He didn't answer. He just watched her stare.

"Ky-- oh where is that cat? Kyonkichi?"

She scratched her head, Kyo climbed down the ladder and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped, having been startled.

"Hey.."

"Yo."

"You startled me."

"Sorry."

"I was looking for you... I kept calling you..."

"I'm sorry... I was..."

"Trying not to get in my way?" Mei said, almost grinning "I understand..."

"You mean..."

"Kyo, I don't want you totally out of my life... I just don't want you, you know, completely in my life. We still live together, and you are still my boyfriend. We're on a break, not broken up."

"I know..."

"Good."

She kissed him.

"Did you want something?" He asked

"Yeah... can you help me with my History homework?"

Kyo heard his door open. He narrowly opened his eyes and peaked out. It was Mei. She smiled down at him. He shut his eyes gently and pretended to be asleep.

"Kyo?" She sighed "Sleepy head." She reached down and rustled his hair

He shifted and groaned a little.

"Scoot over." She whispered

He scooted over and Mei slid in bed next to him.

"I love you." She murmreed

Kyo nodded in response.

"Kiss me?"

Kyo narrowly opened his eyes again and for a brief moment found Mei's lips.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep."

Kyo was still tired, but not too tired to realize that a week had passed and that they were offically off their break. It was very early morning. Maybe around four or so on a Saturday. Mei slid deeper under the covers.

"Warm?" Kyo grumbled

"Mmm-hmm." Mei said

Kyo wrapped his arms around her and she went to sleep against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo had finally taken up going to Shishou-san's dojo again. As did Mei, who was actually a very good fighter, but _'not very disiplined'_ according to Shishou. They walked hand in hand, to the dojo.

"You're smiling." Mei said softly

"I am?"

"Yep. Are you happy?"

Kyo shrugged.

"What made you come back to the dojo anyways?" He asked "I thought you hated it here."

"I don't hate it." She replied "I actually like it here. Shishou is very kind and wise. And he makes me laugh. It's not that I don't like the dojo it's self..."

"It's that you don't like martial arts?"

"I don't like all the rules. There's too many of them. You have to be too disiplined, but I'm not. I'm to hyper for all that sitting and concentrating. Which is why I imagine I'll never prosper."

"Why Mei-chan, is that anyway to talk?"

They both turned around. Shishou stood behind them, carrying a bag of groceries.

"If you don't believe in yourself. Or motivate yourself, you'll never prosper."

"I know." She replied, almost cheerily "How are you Shishou?"

"Good. I happy that you two finally decided to start comming. Kyo. It's good to see you."

Kyo smiled.

"It's good to see you too Shishou."

When they got to the dojo. Kyo helped Shishou put up his groceries.

"You're buying more cod? Do you remember what happened that one time..."

"Yes, I almost set the kitchen on fire. I know."

"Just be careful this time."

"Perhaps I should let Mei-chan prepare lunch."

Kyo shrugged.

"I don't think that such a good idea either."

Shishou laughed. He then looked out the window to where Mei was sparing with one of his students. The fight was starting to get interesting, but then Mei ran off after something shinny.

"Maybe not."

There was a silence. Shishou looked down at his 'son' who once again seemed different. Different from the time when he had seen him with Tohru. Different from the morning after that night when she had seen him in his true form. When she had 'healed him'. If possible, Kyo seemed even more carefree. Even more full of life and light. It made him happy to see Kyo that way.

And then he saw why Kyo was smiling. He was looking at Mei.

"Kyo... you and Mei... are you..."

"Yes." Kyo said bluntly, not looking away from Mei, who was jumping, trying to catch a butterfly, much to the dispair of the student she was sparing with.

"And how are things?"

"Good. They're great." He said distantly, then looking at Shishou "I really love her."

"I'm sure you do." Shishou said, then sighing and pulling a chef's knife out of a drawer. Mei spotted the glimmer and came running towards the window. She stopped suddenly, nearly crashing into it.

"Oh... shinny." She said

They both looked at her, shocked. Mei then turned her attention back to the student and once again got into a fighting stance.

"Kyo... does she know? About you true form?"

"Yes." Kyo replied "She asked and I showed her."

"And how did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She thought it was awesom."

"What did she say?"

Kyo turned to look at him, and was smiling softly to himself.

"She... she put her hands over both our eyes... and she said 'If both of us are blind... then neither of us can see?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't get it either. But then she explained. She meant that if we both just acted like we were blind, then she couldn't see my hideous form... and I couldn't see her... selfishness, she called it. And we could still be together."

Shishou nodded.

"Mei-chan is truely wise beyond her years. Although I think what she said had an even deeper meaning."

"What? What is it?"

"You'll figure it out." He said, lifting the knife to the cod.

"Jeez Shishou, are you planning to stab the fish?"

Mei looked in on Shishou and Kyo talking. She had stopped sparing with the student, and was now simply sitting on the ground, waiting patienly. Why she had decided to come today, she dind't know. There was never much done today, but still she wanted to go.

She smiled at Kyo. He looked so happy. And to the casual observer, one would assume that they were father and son. But Mei knew other than that. They weren't father and son. Not in blood anyways. But their bond went even deeper. So deep not even Kyo's real father could break it. Mei smiled at them, at their warmth and thought of her own parents. Her own home. Her own father.

"Family." She murmered

"Yo Mei!"

Mei looked up. Kyo had opened the window.

"Do you know anything about cooking cod?" He asked

"No." She replied bluntly, looking away

A moment later. Kyo joined her, sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes." She replied "I'm fine."

"You seem kinda down."

"I'm fine Kyo."

Kyo touched her chin, and brought her eyes up to his.

"Mei... don't... don't lie to me. If there's something wrong... tell me."

"Nothings wrong... " she said "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know what made you sad."

"Why?"

"So I can beat the crap out of it."

Mei smiled and stroaked his hair back.

"Kyo.. I ooohhh shinny!"

She took off towards the kitchen, after the sunlight reflecting off of Shishou's knife.

"Weird..." Kyo said, scracthing his head

"That was fun." Mei said, walking side by side with Kyo

"Yeah."

"I missed the dojo."

"Me too."

Kyo sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"When you left... where did you go?" He asked

"To Domino."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No. I don't."

Mei scratched her head.

"Kyo.."

"Was it to see him? Seto?"

"Yes."

Kyo stopped walking.

"Oh, baby it's not what you're thinking. Nothing happened."

"I don't know that." Kyo replied

"Yes you do. You know it because I'm telling you. I want you to trust me Kyo. Not to... to think it'd cheat on you."

Kyo sat down on a bench and sighed.

"Mei... I just feel like we're falling apart."

"Kyon-kyon--"

"And I feel like you enjoy Seto more than me."

"Of course I enjoy Seto... but in a different way. I like being with you because you're my boyfriend. Because I'm in love with you. But I like Seto because he's my friend. And because he's a lot like me."

"Do you love him?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. But yes, I do care about him. He... he somehow feels like... like a big brother."

"Mei... I want you to tell me the truth."

"Okay."

"Today, what was making you sad?"

Mei almost smiled.

"Well..." She said "I saw you and Shishou together... and it made me think about my... my family... my own father..."

"Shishou isn't my father."

"Isn't he?"

Kyo looked at her strangely.

"Maybe not in blood, but he's your father none the less. A father is someone who raises you, takes care of you... loves you... nurtures you... protects you. And isn't that what Shishou does?"

Kyo looked away.

"You see Kyo." Mei said "All these years, you've been trying to find somewhere where you belong... and... you have it..." She put his hand over her heart "Here." She pointed to the dojo "And there."

"Mei..."

"Kyo... you're always going to be in my heart... and in Shishou's... and nothing you can say can change that."

"I killed my mother."

Mei let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I killed her."

"Kyo... you were like six..."

"Not physically... mentally... I made her so sad... gave her so much misery... that she killed herself... You see, Akito is right... I am a monster."

"No... you're not."

"Mei, don't."

"Kyo... you can't help being cursed... being born what you are... just as you can't control how people will react to it. If your mother was so saddened by you... then that's not your fault. You couldn't control her pain... and you couldn't make her not be sad... or miserable... you were a child, there wasn't much you could do for yourself... let alone others."

For a moment, Mei looked sad, her eyes lowered. Kyo reached out to touch her.

"Mei--."

"So please Kyo... don't blame yourself."

There was silence.

"Mei..."

But she didn't hear him, her mind wandered far back. To memories long hidden and burried deep.

_Dammit Mei! Why can't you do anything right?_

_Daddy?_

_You think I wanted this! To give birth to you?_

"Mommy?"

_I wish I had a normal child!_

_STOP IT!_

_I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!_

"**STOP IT!"**

"Mei?"

But she fainted without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened?"

Kyo looked down at Hatori.

"I don't know..." He said "She... she just... we were walking home from Shishou's... and we were talking about family... and then she started acting weird... holding her head and screaming... I don't know what she was talking about."

Hatori placed a damp cloth on Mei's head and turned to Kyo.

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"About Mei's family?"

Kyo shook his head.

"No."

"Well... it's best that she tell you." He said, standing "There's not much I can do for her. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Hatori... wait..."

Hatori however, continued walking.

A few hours later, Mei awoke. Kyo was sitting on the floor by her bed, his head resting on it, sleep. She reached down and stroaked back his hair. He stirred and woke.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." She said "What happened?"

"I dunno... you passed out... we were walking home from Shishou's... and..."

"Oh..."

Her eyes began to get that same sad, lost look in then again.

"Mei... you... you said 'mommy'... were you thinking about your family?"

Mei's eyes lowered. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"Oh..." He replied "Well... I'm here if you..."

"They... they hated me." Mei blurted.

Kyo looked at her strangely. She rambled on as if she didn't know that she was talking.

"Kyo? Remember that day not to long ago... when you and Yuki pushed me on the swings? And I told you about the time... when I ran away and started swinging, but I couldn't remember why?"

Kyo nodded.

"Now I do." She said "I remember... that my parents had a fight... and as always... it was about me. They kept saying all these awful things... about how sick and horrible I was... because at that time... I was so little and weak, I couldn't control my transformations yet... so they'd just happen randomly... in the grocery store... post office. I put Tori-nii through so much to surpress all those memories... and my parent's hated me for it. They said... I was a burden... that they wish I'd never been born. And my father.. he'd get so drunk... he'd say most horrible things. And my mother, cheering him on was no help."

"Mei... I..."

"And I tried explaining to them... that I couldn't control my zodiac... that I couldn't stop my transforming.. but of course they didn't believe me. It was torture... living there... breathing and existing... everyday. Up until one night... when I just couldn't take it anymore... and I ran away... and that's when you and Yuki found me the next morning... of course I got hell for it when I went home... but it was worth it. The screaming and the bruises... that one night... when I was finally free... was worth.. infinet torture... and that's why I still run away. I give up and leave. And I feel so safe when I'm gone."

She smiled for a moment.

"I found out... that the main house had given me a bank account... and that... my parents had been stealing from it. And that was sorta what pushed me to move out. So, after kicking my dad in the nuts... I gathered my things and moved in with Akito... who made surprisingly interesting company."

"I'm so sure."

Mei giggled.

"And then I got my own room at the main house... it was nice... and I started hanging out with Shigure and you guys and that was my life story in five minuets, how about you?"

Kyo leaned up and kissed Mei.

"I-I love you." He said

Mei smiled.

"I know. How could you not?"

Kyo shook his head.

"Mei... how come... you... live like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like... you do..."

"Kyo... baby... I'm as wild as the wind. No one will ever tame me, and I like it that way. I like... living like I do. Not being tied down to too much. I really like it. I mean, life is too short to spend it being miserable. I never know when I'm going to get hit by a car or shot in the temple with a stay bullet or get some bad sushi... ya know? So I live everyday like it's my last. I breath every breath, like today is my last day on earth. Live for today Kyo... for tomorrow we die."

"Interesting theory."

"Well... I'm just full of fun things to hear and say."

Kyo laughed.

"You crack me up you know that?"

"I do?"

"And... you've changed me a lot too."

"Oh really... well I always say... within each of us.. is the power to change the world. The power to shape a persons life, mold it. And most of us should just tap into that power... however, some of us should just leave it where it is."

"Why?"

"Because..." Mei said, standing "Just because you have power... doesn't mean you'll always use it for good."

She walked over to her closet and pulled a robe on.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Where?"

"Um... just around the back yard... it'll be nice... to be alone for once."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run off... I'll be fine... and I'll be back in a little while."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

_There are those days... I wish I was never born..._

Mei smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt and sighed. Hatori looked over at her from the drivers seat.

"Mei-ch..."

"EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Hatori sighed and face the road.

"Mei-chan..." He tried again "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mei looked at him, and then nodded.

"Yes..." She said "After all, they are my parent's right?"

He nodded.

"Of course..."

"And besides, I can't keep putting it off and avoiding them..."

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Mei smiled.

"Thank you Tori-nii, but we both know that I"m fully capable of taking care of myself."

Hatori grinned.

"Yes we do."

The car pulled up in front of Mei's old house, in the Sohma main house. Mei got out and looked at it. It still looked the exact same. The doors were closed and the windows shut, as if they never wanted visitors.

_So different from Gure-nii's house... which seems to just mystically invite people over..._

She walked up the old wooden stairs and looked at an old wooden, rotted porch swing. She remembered when she was little, how she would come out here late at night, and just sit and rock...

The door was unlocked. Mei stepped inside and took off her shoes, and prepared to walk into the living room.

_Tori-nii's waiting outside... I'll be fine._

"Mom?" She called "Dad?"

There was no answer. She walked further into the house.

"Mom?"

There was a noise from the kitchen. Mei walked towards it. The house looked exactly as she remembered it. Plain. Nothing interesting or out of the ordinary. Everything in it's place and it stayed there. The air still had that same stale smell, like that of a room that hadn't been opened in several years. Walking thourgh the place she onced lived, she felt like she were walking thorough a graveyard. Walking on tip toe so as not to wake the dead.

She made it to the kitchen. It was small, yet not cozy in the least. The stove gave off heat, but nothing about the room said warmth. It was just a dank, dark room with, again, nothing special.

"Mom?"

Her mother stood at the stove, staring down at a pot of something. Her long white-blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She always figured she looked more like her mother, but just because of the hair. Her mother's face was as cold as ice. Mei's was always warm with a smile.

"Mom, I'm home."

Her mom turned to face her.

"Home? Heh, that's a laugh."

She adjusted the heat on the stove and walked into the living room.

"Where's Dad?"

"Around here somewhere." She muttered

"Is Mei home?"

Mei's body tensed. That voice sent shivers down her spine. Her father.

_Tori-nii's right outside... I'm fine..._

Footsteps came down the stairs, loud and clunky. And then he entered the room, glaring upon her with ice cold eyes.

"Hello Father." Mei said softly

"Home?" Mei's mother asked, turning to him

Her father smiled and turned to Mei.

"Oh... our little monster doesn't live here anymore..."

"Dad..."

"She's too good for us." Her mother muttered, tinkering with a tea set on the table. She poured a cup for Mei, who just looked down at it.

"I never..."

"Akito called me. He said that he felt we weren't taking good enough care of you... that we should be 'better parent's'... or something..." Mei's father said "He wanted us to have a little get together, and so that's why I called you here today."

Mei cocked her head curiously.

"But--... he never said..."

"What, did you think we called you here because we love you so much?" Her mother asked, then laughing "How could we ever love a freak like you?"

"Stop it."

"Why? What are you going to do... freak?"

"Like it or not mother, you are the one who gave birth to me. The one who's womb I came from... who brought this 'freak' into this world."

"Why I--."

Mei's father raised his hand to slap her. She calmly reached up and grabbed it and slammed it to the table.

"You'll find, Father, that I'm not a little girl any more." Mei said evenly, letting go of his hand

"How dare you touch me?" He asked

"And you'll also find that... I've become much more bold in the past few years. And 'dare' just happens to be one of my favorite words."

She smiled.

"You two may not want to be my parents. May want to reject me as your child, and that's fine. I'm actually happier that way. But I do want you to know... that I am perfectly content without a trace, a shred, a shard of either of you in my life. You tried to break me down as a child, and it didn't work."

Mei stood and stretched.

"I rather enjoy life. I have good friends, a nice school... a great boyfriend..."

Her mother laughed.

"And who would want to touch a monstor like you?"

"Kyo." She said simply

"So that's perfect, a monstor and a monstor." Her father said "A match made in heaven."

"It is. And I'm very happy with it..." Mei put her hands on her hips. "So whatever you hoped to happen today... that you'd break me down so much that I'd come back here... to living with you... you're wrong... sorry. I'd rather be dead, then live in the shallow excuse for a home again."

Before Mei could move, her father had her on the floor, stradling her, a knife to her heart.

"I could help you with that."


	15. Chapter 15

Mei's eyes widened.

"You said it right, you're not a little girl anymore." Her father continued "The only reason why I didn't do this when you were a child is because I hoped you would grow up right."

"Get off."

"I hoped that you would... but no, you're a freak! A whore!"

"Stop it..."

Mei's mother was grabbing her father, for the first time in Mei's life, stopping him. The door burst open.

"MEI!"

The voice sounded familar, but it wasn't Hatori's, not Kyo's either... who...

Before she could figure out he answer, she passed out.

"Mei?"

Hatori's voice. It was soft and gentle. She felt a cool touch on her forehead.

"Mei?"

And there was that voice again, it sounded so familar... but different.

"Can you hear me?" Hatori asked

Mei nodded.

"Good, can you open your eyes?"

Mei opened her eyes, and found Hatori's face looking down at her. She realized that she was in his bedroom at the main house. It was pretty plain. Not surprisingly, and very neat. His bed was warm and soft.

"Tori-nii..." She murmered "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Yeah, after that bastard attacked you."

Mei's eyes darted up.

"Seto?" Mei murmered

And sure enough it was him. He looked different, somehow. He was smiling at her. His blue eyes seemed to glow. He reached down and stroaked back her hair.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am... It's just... a surprise..."

He stroaked back her hair.

"I kinda followed you today... I just... I wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"To... to thank you for.."

"Mei," Hatori interrupted "I've already called Shigure. He and Kyo should be here shortly."

Mei looked up at Hatori and nodded.

"Thank you."

_I guess he realized that things were going to start to get a bit uncomfortable between Seto and me... Reminding me of my Kyonkichi... that helped a lot._

"Mei!"

Hurried footsteps ran down the hallway towards the room. A second later, the door tore open and Kyo entered. He ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hand

Mei nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..."

Kyo was so preoccupied with Mei that he didn't even appear to notice Seto, as he brushed past him and left the room. A moment later, Shigure entered.

"Mei." He said softly "Are you okay?"

Mei nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

Kyo hugged her tightly. He was breathing heavily, even sweating. She ran her fingers through his bright orange hair.

_His hearts racing..._

"I'm fine Kyo." Mei replied "Calm down."

"Mei." Hatori said "Did you happen to see where Se--."

"No I didn't." Mei interrupted "But we'll take care of that thing later okay?"

Hatori nodded, comprehending what she meant.

"What thing?" Kyo asked, not releasing her

"Nothing you need to worry about." She replied

"Well, lets get you to the car." Shigure replied, moving to help her stand.

But Kyo, in a moment of pure undetermined macho-ness, hefted her up off the bed and carried her out of the room.

"Kyo. I think I can walk." She said

But he wasn't listening, his arms were trembeling. Mei noticed that there were a pair of tire tracks leading out of the driveway. Mei sighed softly. Kyo put Mei in the back of Shigure's car (I'm not sure if he actually has one... but again, it's my fanfiction so I can do whatever I want). He climbed in back with her, and once again held her tightly.

"Kyon-baby... I'm fine... just..."

But then his lips were on hers, and she melted into his kiss for a moment.

"I was so scared." He whispered in her ear "I thought... I kept feeling like..."

"Shs." Mei said "I'm here, I'm fine."

"But you almost weren't. You were almost hurt... and I-- I wasn't there to protect you, someone almost killed you and I wasn't there to stop them."

"Kyo. You, you are my boyfriend, not my bodyguard... It's not your job to keep me safe... I'm a big girl, and I'm responsible for myself."

"But still..."

"And besides, you couldn't have know that my father was going to try and drive a steak knife through my heart..."

"You say it so calmly."

"As much as I've been through Kyo... nothing really surprises me anymore."

She reached up and scratched behind his ear. He purred.

"Did you just purr?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"No! I didn't!"

"You did! You did purr!"

Kyo blushed.

"Don't be embrassed," Mei said, climbing into his lap, bringing her face close to his "I purr to sometimes."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Well, for one thing... when you..."

She kissed him.

"When I what?" He asked

The front door opened and Shigure slid behind the wheel. Mei slid out of his lap.

"Shigure, do you even have a license?" Mei asked

Silence.

"Of course I do."

Mei sighed.

"I'll drive."

"No!" Kyo said

"Why not?"

"Remember that time when I took you to the go-carts?"

Mei scractched her head.

"Hmm."

_Turning the corner on two wheels... cart flipping over... nearly hitting that baby... that pregnate woman and her grandmother... horrible horrible screaming..._

"I vaguely remember..." She said softly.

"Exactly, that's why you can't drive."

Mei sighed and buckled her seat belt.

"We are gonna die."


	16. Chapter 16

Shigure was actually a pretty okay driver, except that he seemed to forget that 'red' meant stop and 'green' go... and that you actually were supposed to obey the speed signs. But they made it home safely, and Mei was now sitting in her bed, trying to focus on homework, when there was a tap on her window.

She got up and moved to it, and there on the roof was Seto.

"Seto... how the hell?"

"I dunno, it's a fanfiction, anything's possible."

Mei sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

Mei shifted uncomfortably.

"You... you shouldn't be here."

"I know that... I just..."

Mei stepped aside and let him in.

"I had to see you."

"Why?"

But the next thing she knew, Seto's lips were on hers. She felt herself melt into his kiss.

_KYO!_

She pushed him away.

"Wait... we can't..."

"M-Mei?"

Her eyes widened as she turned to the door and looked at Kyo, standing in the door way, holding a cup of tea.

"Kyo." She said softly, then looking at Seto "This... this isn't what it looks like.. I..."

"Don't... just... don't."

Dropping the cup, he ran off. Mei followed him outside.

"Kyo!" She said, catching up to him "Will you just stop for a moment?"

He kept walking.

"Please..." She continued "It wasn't... it wasn't like that... he's just my friend."

"Oh, so you always tongue your friends?"

"Ky..."

"Do you just go up to Uo or Hana..."

"No! It..."

"Or maybe even Yuki... there's no telling what you two have done behind my back!"

Mei stopped for a moment.

"You... you think I could do that to you?"

"You just did."

And Mei let Kyo walk off without another word.

"Mei..."

Mei looked up at Seto, who still stood in her room, shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"But--."

"GET OUT!"

And Seto too left her. And for once, Mei didn't enjoy being alone.

When Kyo came home the next morning, after wandering all night and eventually falling asleep in the woods, Mei was lying asleep on his floor, by the bed. He scratched his head, and bent down to wake her up.

"Mei." He said "You fell asleep." He murmered

"Don't forget to empty the marshmellow hats..." She murmered

"Mei?" Kyo asked, surprised

"And shave the toads."

"What the?"

"OH GOD YUKI!"

"Okay now you're just fakin' it."

"Am not."

Mei opened one eye and peeked at him. She smiled.

"Hey." She said

"Yo."

"We should do something fun." She replied, standing and stretching "And sleeping on the floor is a rather great way to start the day! Great for the back!" She smiled at him and moved to open his curtains

Kyo cocked his head at her.

_"It's like nothing happend last night... has she forgotten? Should I?"_

"OH! I know what we should do!" She said, giggling and jumping over to Kyo, wrapping her arms around his head

"What?"

"Visit Aya-nii!"

"NO!"

"Oh... please Kyon-Kyon?" She murmered, rubbing his hair softly "It'll mean a lot to me."

Kyo sighed and looked at her.

"Okay... okay... if you say so. I guess I can put up with him for a while."

"YAY!" Mei shouted, tossing her arms up "I'll go shower and get dressed!" She skipped away

Kyo couldn't help but smile. Mei could be such a kid sometimes, but that's what he loved about her. She was so warm and almost innocent... like she was just seeing the world for the first time. Granted he usually had to play the parent when the went out of the house, such as holding her hand when they crossed the street or keeping her from picking up everything in the store and making sure she doesn't over load on too much sugar. Sometimes he wanted to put a bit of a leash on her, but figured it wouldn't do much good.

Kyo and Mei walked hand in hand to Ayame's shop, much to Mei's dispair because Mei kept trying to run across the street and climb onto things.

"Mei be still." Kyo said firmly, squeezing her hand.

"Aww..." Mei replied, frowning, then smiling again "Aya-nii here we come!"

When they got to Ayame's shop, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Mei. Kyo."

Haru stood before them in a hot pink wedding gown.

"Haru what the..."

"Oh Haru! It's gorguous! I love it! Pink is so your color!"

"I thought so..." He said

"I think Yuki will love it."

"Wha--." Kyo said

"Oh... it's gonna happen one of these days." Mei said "Trust me. A gal knows these things."

Kyo scoffed.

"I doubt it." Haru said

"Hey!" Mei said "What is my one super power?"

"The thing you do with the scarf..." Kyo murmered

"No... it's her ability to see into people's eyes." Haru said

"No... that's her extra cool ability." Kyo said

"No... that's my special power..." Mei said "My _super_ power is to be able to tell when two people are destined for each other... or at least destined to have really great sex." She murmered

"Good enough for me." Haru replied

"In fact, I bet you two will hook up pretty soon, actually that may just be the authors next fan fic..."

"You think?" Kyo asked

"Yeah... I mean anythning's possible." Mei replied

"You think we'll still be in it?" Kyo asked, scracting his head

"Oh most definatly... it's not like she's gonna think up any newer characters besides me... and who could replace Mei?"

They both shrugged.

"Mei-chan!"

Mei turned to face Ayame, coming into the room.

"Aya-nii!" She said, running into his arms

"Oh my adorable little princess!" He said, squeezing her

"Um... can we get back to the point?" Kyo asked "Why is Haru in a dress?"

"Oh... he's helping me fit it properly... the man who ordered it is about his size." Ayame said "You'll find that a lot of people who order dresses seem to be about his size... strange."

"Well Haru fits that 'gay' standard." Mei murmed

Haru shrugged.

"But none the less it looks very nice on you." Mei said "Although... maybe a pale purple would look even better... or how about a yellow? Maybe red?"

Kyo scratched his head.

"I'm ready for a change of topic."

Mei smiled.

"What would you rather we talk about?" She asked, cocking her head, her perfect grin slipping into place

"Um... anything but this." Kyo said "Like how long we're going to be here."

Mei sighed and moved away from Ayame, and over to Kyo, taking his head.

"Fine." She said "Bye Aya-nii, Haru." She said, leading him out of the store.

After they had walked for a while, Kyo noticed that Mei was upset.

"We didn't have to leave." He said

"Well if you were going to be grumpy..." Mei muttered angrily

This was the first time that Kyo had heard Mei angry in a long while. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." He murmered in her ear "Let me make it up to you?"

"How?" She asked

"Anyway you want."

"Really?" She asked, turning to him with _that_ look in her eye

"Yeah." He said "Anyway."

Mei's smile turned from sexy to mischevious... which was sexy in it's own right.

"Mei..." He began "What did I just get myself into?"

She only laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"So I take it she tricked you into this too."

Kyo looked up at Seto, who sat across the table from him. Kyo nodded.

"Mischevious little..." Kyo muttered

"Yeah..."

They were in the park, sitting at a picnic table. Mei was playing with some young children, all who seemed fascinated by her long hair, and Mei, seemed fasinated by their shiny jewlry.

"I'm sorry about... that thing..." Kaiba mumbled

"What thing?" Kyo asked, sarcastically "Oh... you mean tonguing my girlfriend!"

"Yeah... that would be it and for the record there were no tongues..."

Kyo sighed.

"Why'd she do this for?" He muttered

Kaiba shrugged.

"Who knows?" He asked

"Seto?" Kyo asked "Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Mei." He replied "Do you love her?"

"I..."

"I mean... are you in love with her?" He asked

Seto grew silent for a moment.

"Yes." He answered softly.

"You can't have her."

"I wasn't aware that she was property."

"You know what I mean... Mei is mine and you can't have her..."

"I know that. Right now, you two are so much in love that it would be pointless to try and come between you. But know this Kyo Sohma... if you ever hurt her... know that I'll be there to pick up the pieces." And with that, he stood and walked away.

A moment later, Mei walked over.

"Did Seto leave?"

"Yes." He said

"Oh... that sucks... I really wanted to talk with him some more... oh well... at least you two got to talk right?"

He nodded.

"That's good." She said "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

(I'm just going to end it here because to be perfectly honest... I don't feel like continuing it any further. This particular story has gone on long enough and needs to end. But I bet I'll get bored sometime with in the next few days and think up some new story to go along with this and before I know it I'll have another fifteen story series... but oh well... this is a pretty prosaic ending... but sufficient enough...)


End file.
